Tales of Liutana II
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: More random drabbles, oneshots and short stories about The MK Champion and the Edenian Princesss. Rated M for adult content, language and violence. COMPLETED!
1. Bringing in the New Year

**Tales of Liutana II  
**

**Bringing in the New Year  
**

* * *

New Years in Edenia, like most noted holidays, would be highly celebrated. After all, it symbolized another year of peace, another year of removal from millennia of enslavement. Even though it was winter and the first of the snows covered the ground, everyone would be out in the city. The day would be a festive one, stretching well into the early hours of the next morning.

Kitana was never one for large celebrations, but at this time of year even she felt festive. She loved seeing Edenia's people milling about the streets, laughing and talking loudly, children scampering about, couples young and old waking hand in hand. She loved seeing Edenia's tried and tested citizens letting loose and just being happy. It was a potent reminder of just how far they had all come, and how much further they could go. And too, this New Years would be especially sweet…

She had Liu Kang with her, now her husband of six months.

The Royal Procession picked up the rear of the parades moving through the city. The Grand Carriage, holding the Queen, Prince Regent and Princess, as well as Jade, was flanked by all five-hundred soldiers of the Royal Guard, and the one hundred Knights. They held tall banners bearing the Royal Insignia, declaring to all that their rulers were among them. The people bowed respectfully as they passed, children peaking up with wide, gleaming eyes full of wonder. They made their way slowly behind the other floats and marching dancers and warriors until they reached the Argusean Temple, the spiritual center of New Jerrod, and where most city-wide celebrations took place.

As custom, the Head Priest and his spiritual brothers and sisters led the citizens in a prayer of thanks for present prosperity, and for more in the future. Then Queen Sindel addressed her subjects, giving a moving and genuine speech about the endurance and glory of the kingdom. Kitana too, spoke on how far they all had come, and how humble she felt to play her part in leading the way. Liu, now somewhat adjusted to his new seat of power, also made a speech similar to his wife; earnestly making known how thankful he was to have been embraced so fully by Edenia's people.

Once the speeches were made, the dancing, drinking and jubilance continued on. Then midnight came, the gongs were rung, and fireworks painted the sky. Their booms melded together with the 'ooh's and ah's' of the people watching below.

Standing on the raised, front platform of the temple, Kitana took Liu's hand. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he leaned in and whispered.

"Yes indeed. Another year gone by. It seemed to go so quickly." Kitana replied.

"It isn't completely over yet…" Liu suggestively said, eyes holding an alluring glint. He leaned even closer to her and purred into her ear, "We still have more celebrating to do once we get home."

"Oh yes… and I cannot wait." Kitana seductively answered, a smirk playing over her painted lips. Grinning, Liu leaned down and stole a brief, loving kiss from them, before they continued to watch the spectacle beside Sindel and Jade.

* * *

"I've found the good stuff!" Jade declared proudly, holding up a bottle of strong, Edenian sake in one hand and a small stack of saucers in the other_. _

It was well past midnight, and the Royalty had returned to the palace. They had all gathered in Sindel's large study, kneeling around a low table; and Jade decided to go prowling around the now empty kitchen in the lower level in search of something to _really _help them celebrate. Kitana shook her head, chuckling.

"Of course you would attempt to get us all as intoxicated as possible." she playfully sighed.

"Of course!" Jade said, casting her friend a cheeky grin as she rejoined the table. She set out the small cups and filled each as high as possible with the hot, strong brew. "We hardly ever get to let loose. We have four days from meetings and I plan on making full use of them."

"I agree with Jade." Sindel said laughingly. "We should fully take advantage of this opportunity to enjoy ourselves. Besides, this was a wonderful year, and we should commemorate in it."

"Indeed." Kitana said emphatically. She took up her saucer and held it out, and the others joined her. "I'd like to propose a toast. To another year that we have persevered. A year that started off abysmally, but…" she looked most pointedly at Liu, "… quickly became one of the best years of my life."

"Here here!" Sindel cheered, all four of them tapping their cups.

The conversation was long, candid and mostly light-hearted; with everyone speaking on their best and worst memories from the past twelve months. As they talked and talked, the bottle of sake was repeatedly passed about. Within an hour it was nearly empty, and everyone was hit pretty hard by the alcohol; most notably Liu and Kitana, who were curled into each other and looking rather 'cozy.'

Jade smirked at them knowingly, eyes glazed over, then leaned over to the Queen. "Don't look now Milady, but I think we'd best bring this little gathering to a close. Their giving each other the 'Bedroom Eyes.'"

Sindel chuckled. "Indeed you are right Jade. Besides it is an ungodly hour, and I'm feeling the affects of the sake. I've become a lightweight in my old age."

"Don't feel badly Mother. I think this stuff has enough potency to knock a Tormentor unconscious." Kitana slurred jokingly. All four of them got to their feet, Liu wobbling a bit and emitting a drunken giggle at himself.

"Elders, I hope I make it." Liu murmured, still laughing quietly, even though he regained balance easily. Kitana shook her head in amusement, bracing him.

"Oh dear. Let me get him to our room before he collapses. Goodnight Jade, Mother." she said, seeing her husband out.

"Goodnight you two." Sindel said, and she and Jade left behind them for _their _rooms.

Once locked in their spacious, and somewhat cold chamber, Kitana, after assuring Liu was stable, moved ahead of him and knelt before the hearth at the far wall. She took two logs from the tied piles sitting close to it and quickly got a roaring fire going, taking away the chill in the room almost immediately. She lingered there a moment, rubbing her upper arms and allowing the warmth to seep in. Liu watched with inebriated awe. All his somewhat foggy mind could think of was how incredibly beautiful Kitana had looked all night, and how badly he wanted her out of her layered, festive apparel and screaming his name from beneath him.

Once Kitana stood, Liu came up behind her and wrapped his strapping arms about her small waist. He tugged at one sleeve of her kimono and planted hot kisses over the golden, exposed skin of her neck and shoulder. Her eyes slipped shut and her head reclined into him, a shudder escaping her lips. Her buzz also fed her longing, the heat of both quickly suffusing her. After a moment she turned in his embrace and kissed him thoroughly on the lips, both wrapping their arms around each other. After several intense lashings of lips and tongue, Liu pulled back and settled his misty eyes on hers.

"Come on." he murmured, taking her hands and walking backwards with her to their bed. He sat down at the foot of the enormous mattress, Kitana gracefully hiking up her robes and climbing onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their mouths met again, the kiss growing more and more urgent. Liu's hand clawed ungracefully at her obi until he finally had it loose. Bit by bit, he peeled the layers of fine silk and then cotton away until she was completely nude in his hold, unpinning her hair from its bun last.

Flashing a mischievous smirk Kitana pushed Liu down roughly, and giggled when he briefly looked alarmed. She then undid his sash and began to undo his robes, albeit more gracefully and efficiently. Once everything was opened up Liu shrugged them from beneath him, then pulled his wife flush to him and rejoined their lips. Playfully, he slowly rolled them over so he dominated the union, peppering little kisses all over Kitana's face and neck and making her laugh aloud. He laughed with her, his husky chuckles making her heart race in anticipation.

Liu moved his ministrations down Kitana's curvaceous form, the friskiness intensifying by the time he reached her round breasts. He licked, nibbled and sucked the fleshy globes, kneeding them roughly between bouts of oral teasing. Kitana's head tilted back and she panted deliciously, her body beginning to writhe beneath his. As he trailed back up to her neck, Liu skimmed his hand up the inside of one lithe thigh, and she gasped when two fingers suddenly plunged inside her. He immediately set to work pumping hard in and out of her slick canal, reveling in the feeling of wet silk pulsing and squeezing around his digits. Kitana gripped the nape of Liu's neck, her other hand fisting the sheets as pleasure began to throb throughout her body. Her pants escalated to moans as he moved faster and faster, her eyes screwing shut and teeth biting hard into her lower lip.

"Ohh… Oh Gods Liu… Ohhhh!" Kitana cried as Liu began to jack-hammer inside her. It only took a few moments of this before her walls spasmed, her body arching and a cry of ecstasy parting her lips. Liu gave her little time to catch her breath before he descended her and began to ravage her clit with his eager tongue, still keeping his fingers moving in and out of her entrance. Kitana whined through her clenched teeth, reaching down and tangling her fingers in his hair. It seemed Liu was hell-bent on making her go completely insane tonight, and thus far was doing a damned good job.

"Ughn! G-Gods Liu, I-I can't take it! UGHHN!" Kitana yelled as yet another orgasm rocked her to the core. Liu continued to assault her until her hips abruptly stopped gyrating, sucking her remnants from his fingers and licking his lips. He laid himself down over her trembling form and kissed her temple, rubbing her shoulders soothingly until her ragged pants stopped. She gazed up at him with a leery smile, before grasping his chin and kissing him lovingly. After a moment Liu pulled back, staring hungrily into her eyes.

"Ready?" he lowly asked, and Kitana grinned and gave a single nod.

Without further ado, Liu reached down and practically shoved himself into her, both of them releasing a sharp groan. He began to churn himself smoothly, and her hands flew up to grasp his shoulders. Liu paid no mind to any careful pace or rhythm, huffing as he merely followed his body's cadence. Kitana moaned and sighed, her head spinning from the sweet invasion of her body. With her mind still hazy from her two mind-blowing climaxes and the sake, everything was just hot, thrumming sensation. It never took much effort for Liu to get her going: Even now that they were eight months into their intimacy, they were still very much in their honeymoon phase. Lovemaking came in fits every few days, yet somehow it was always different and better than the previous time, still holding its newness and wonder.

Liu's pace quickly grew more needy, every thrust increasing in power and speed until he was pounding himself into her. He was groaning, an almost beastly sound that made Kitana's blood boil. His guttural noises mingled with her higher-pitched cries, their pleasure-ridden breathing deafened in their own ears by the blood thundering through their temple veins. The Champion was acutely aware of when Kitana's breaths began to catch within her chest, her passage beginning to tighten even more around his steel. He crashed his mouth onto hers as he gave one last, strong lurch, both of them swallowing each other's orgasmic cries. Liu curled down over her in a rigid, tremulous ball, and her arms and legs quivered tightly around him as wave after wave of raw euphoria overpowered them.

An instant later, every bone and muscle within them both went utterly lax. Liu melted onto Kitana, pleasantly pinning her with his weight. She welcomed the sweet heaviness of his brawny form, her thumbs rubbing up and down against his sweat-filmed skin. After a moment, Liu weakly picked his head up and kissed her almost chastely on the lips.

"_Wo ai ni, Ai Ren.*"_ he murmured drowsily. "Happy New Year."

Kitana smirked lewdly. "I hope the rest of it will be as incredible as _that _was…"

An instant later they both were fast asleep.

* * *

*means something along the lines of 'I love you sweetheart' in Mandarin.

What's up everybody? Hope everyone enjoyed their Holidays and such.

Anyway, here's the first drabble of TALES of Liutana II, and the first sexy bit of the year. I changed from "Chronicles" because these stories don't really have any chronology between each chapter, unless I specifically say so. I just feel inspired, and I write. And too, let me reiterate that this isn't necessarily tied into Peace Millennium, again unless I say so.

Well, there ya go! Please drop me a review, and I'll be back shortly!


	2. The Price of Longevity: Part 1

**Tales of Liutana II**

**The Price of Longevity: Part 1**

* * *

Liu Kang was mostly thankful for his extended lifespan. It gave him the time to live happily with his wife Kitana, for one thing. She, being born of Edenian heritage, had already lived ten-thousand years when they had met, and remarkably she was still only a _young _woman. Due to his victory in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he gained a longer life, the purpose for which was to let him remain youthful and fit enough to defend his homeland generation after generation. Because of his death outside of a legitimate tournament, his sloth of aging continued on when he was revived. A decade passed, then another, and another, and Liu still remained biologically in his twenties, as did Kitana. But in the back of the Former Monk's mind, he knew there was _one _aspect of living so very long that he dreaded, and he began to experience that bitter aspect so many times at once.

It started thirty-five years after the Final War. A letter all the way from Earthrealm had come, addressed to Liu and Kitana. Right when they read Sonya's name they had inclination as to what happened, and when they read the message their fears were confirmed: John Carlton, known in his prime acting days as Johnny Cage, had passed away. He was seventy-four years old. Sonya had reported that John had suffered from heart trouble over the past decade, and finally it had all caught up to him. Thankfully in spite of his illness, his death was a peaceful one. Unfortunately that was not the end of it. Just a few months after, Sonya sent another letter; this one announcing Jax's death. A year later, Johnny and Sonya's son came to personally tell them that his mother went as well.

Liu Kang had been disheartened by the deaths of his beloved friends, but he took it all in stride. He inwardly knew he would have to face it sooner or later, but it all still hurt. He had watched somewhat incredulously as they had their families, like he had, and aged; then _their _children had children and were starting to age as well. It all seemed to happen so very quickly, but he coped very well. But one last departure would prove nearly too much.

Fourty-seven years had now passed since the last conflict ended. Liu and Kitana had prospered in that time, and were raising their three, _very _slowly growing children. One day, the Champion-turned-Prince had been sitting in his study, busily reading over proposal after proposal when Kitana came in; her arms bearing a load of scrolls that were likely more paperwork. She smiled sympathetically at his scowl, placing a kiss upon his temple.

"_More _paperwork?" Liu asked somewhat grudgingly.

"Afraid so Darling, but I think there's one message here from the Temple." Kitana answered.

"Oh?" At this news, Liu's interest was roused. His wife briefly shuffled through the many parchments until she found the suspected message, handing it to him immediately. He removed the seal and opened it up. "It's from Kung's apprentice." he announced. Kitana placed the other scrolls aside and read over Liu's shoulder.

_**Greetings Sifu Liu and Lady Kitana.**_

_**I have written to inform you of sad news. As you both know, Sifu Lao has begun to feel his age in the past few years, unfortunately it seems that his time in this world is drawing to a close. **_

"Oh no…" Liu breathed, leaning back abruptly into the hard back of his chair and his hands, which still clung to the scroll, fell into his lap.

"Oh Darling…" Kitana sighed, placing a hand over her mouth.

Kung Lao, like Liu Kang, was now eighty two years old, but unlike the Former Champion he had no longevity to maintain him. For a long while, he had aged rather gracefully; continuing to train young monks at the academy, and even becoming one of the Temple Elders. But in the past five years or so, he drastically began to slow down. Liu saw the changes each time he came to visit: He would walk a little slower, slouch a bit more, and he could not spar for nearly as long. The Prince knew this time would come, just as it had for their other friends, but it did not lessen the pain of death. Nothing could. And the fact that it was his age-mate and friend since youth made that pain all the worse. Releasing a heavy sigh, Llu found the will to continue reading.

_** … He wishes to visit with you both at the end of this month and stay for a few weeks if permissible, and of course I will come as well to assist him. Please respond as soon as possible. **_

_**With respect, **_

_** Bingwen**_

"He must want to spend his last days here." Liu murmured quietly, turning nearly pleading eyes to his wife. "He has to come Kitana. He _has _to stay with us."

"Of course Sweetheart. You start writing that reply, and I'll have everything made ready. He can stay as long as he wishes to." Kitana said. She rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, leaning down onto him and kissing his cheek.

"Gods Kitana… it's all happening too quickly…" Liu whispered tremulously.

"I know it Darling, I know…" Kitana murmured.

She too was close to Kung Lao. He had been like a brother to her husband, and through the years had become like one to her as well. She remembered how, ironically, they first bonded when mourning Liu's death all those years ago. They comforted and watched out for each other, and they met their own deaths together when battling Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. They were resurrected and enslaved together, both freed by Liu's spirit, and they both swore to help in bringing him back during the time of the Final War. Once that conflict ended, and Kitana and Liu were married, and Kung remained close to them. He visited them twice annually, watching as they had their children and becoming a figure in their lives as well. Now, they were finally faced with the inevitable end of that relationship, and the thought alone pierced both their hearts like knives.

* * *

_**One week later...**_

Liu and Kitana stood side by side in the Portal Chamber as Kung arrived. Bingwen, his finest apprentice and like his own son, braced the elderly man as he struggled through the vortex. Immediately, the Prince and Princess could see just how frail Kung appeared. His careworn face was terribly pale and carried exhaustion in his countenance, his posture was slouching even more than usual, and his feet took small, struggling steps even with the assistance of his cane. Everything about him just radiated fatigue… and finality.

"Oh…" Kitana sighed gravely, moving closer into her husband's side. Liu drew his lips inward, trying his hardest to fight the storm of emotion brewing within him. His best friend… his brother, was really about to die…

As Kung and Bingwen drew closer, the former's eyes lit up considerably; deep brown pools that reflected much wisdom, kindness, and still some of their old humor and mischief. At the sight of them, Kitana and Liu both smiled, instantly feeling a bit lighter.

"Ah, my old friends. It is so good to see you again." Kung greeted warmly.

"Indeed it is Brother." Liu replied, wrapping his friend in a warm embrace. "Welcome, to both of you."

"Thank you Sifu Liu, Lady Kitana." Bingwen replied, bowing.

"Kitana, you are looking lovely as usual…" Kung said upon embracing her, wiggling his eyebrows. Kitana chuckled.

"Well thank you… even though you say that _every _time you come." she said. "You must be tired. Can we show you to your room?"

"Well actually, I don't feel so tired. Perhaps we can sit out in the garden for a bit… I mean, unless there's something else you must attend to."

"Oh no, no. Our schedule's open until the kids come home." Liu said, leading the group off towards Kung's suggested location.

"Well, while you're going, I'll take your things to your room Sifu." Bingwen stated. "it's the usual, right Sifu Liu?"

Liu nodded. "That's the one."

"Very well, I will rejoin you all shortly." Bingwen stated, bowing to them and promptly setting off down the hall; and Kitana took over in assisting Kung as they walked.

"So, how are those children of yours doing anyway?" Kung asked.

"Oh the usual… smart and active and all over the place." Liu said.

"Indeed." Kitana agreed. "They are beginning to immerse themselves into their own social lives and things in school. Little Kyonei has sudden aspirations of being an actress. She got a role in one of the school's productions and is taking it _very_ seriously."

Kung laughed good-naturedly. "I'd bet. She's so passionate about everything."

"She's really good too. Far better than most her age." Liu chimed in, his voice dripping with fatherly pride.

"So what about the other two?" Kung further inquired.

"Well, it seems like Mytaliah has found a little boyfriend." Kitana teased, both her and Kung giggling when Liu's jaw clenched ever so slightly. "His name is Kuroku, he's the son of the new Minister of Education. He comes to train and play with her almost every day."

"An awful lot, if you ask me…" Liu grumbled, sounding a bit displeased.

"Oh for Argus' sake Liu, they are _barely _the equivalent of a decade in your realm. Even if they are smitten, it's totally innocent." Kitana chided. Liu only gave a grunt in reply, still looking unconvinced.

"Uh oh, overprotective father…" Kung joked. Kitana rolled her eyes hopelessly.

"Anyway… Zian has improved in his studies in history, even though he still grumbles about doing his homework for it." she continued. With a loving smile coming over her face, she affectionately continued, "He's just as jocular as ever, will keep you laughing for days..."

Kung grinned. "I can't wait to see them all."

"And they can't wait to see _you_." Kitana replied. "They've been practically bursting with excitement since we told them you were coming."

The group continued to catch up until they came to the palace's main garden. Sitting down in the pagoda built over the large koi pond. A servant came and brought them tea, and Bingwen rejoined them. After making small talk for a few minutes, he decided to meditate under the Momiji tree, leaving his master and his friends to enjoy themselves.

As they talked, Liu somberly observed Kung. In spite of his obvious deterioration, he was still as teasing and upbeat as always. It was comforting and troubling to see him in such good spirits; comforting, because it showed that although dying, Kung wasn't suffering, but Liu's heart ached because he would miss that happy-go-lucky, joking humor so terribly.

After about an hour, another servant came, a young girl, and bowed.

"Forgive me Sire, Madam, but the children have returned now." she said meekly.

"Thank you Kara. You may go now." Kitana dismissed. She looked between Liu and Kung. "Well, I'll go get them. It'll give you both a moment to talk amongst yourselves. I'll be back." Th e two watched her depart a moment, then Kung settled his eyes on his worried friend.

"I see you looking at me like that." Kung said, choosing to speak in their native tongue. "Don't worry yourself over it. I'm old Liu, it's my time."

"I know." Liu answered. "It's still difficult though… especially given the circumstances."

Kung nodded understandingly. "I can only imagine what it must be like for you. Other than Kitana, I'm the only one of our circle of friends left. It must be a bit distressing for you."

Liu sighed, "It is… but I know it is simply how it must be."

"Yes. And besides, I am thankful to have gotten _this _far, especially since I've already been beyond once. You should understand that." Kung pointedly said.

Liu smiled. "You do have a point there."

"You'll be alright without me… you'll just have to find someone else to pester you." Kung joked, making them both chuckle.

Liu then gazed at his friend, his eyes both affectionate and so terribly mournful all at once. He half joked, "No one else will be able to annoy me the way you do."

* * *

I was going to use this idea in the first Tales of Liutana,(hence the quick update) but I had trouble writing it out then. The second part of this two-shot will come next. Please review, and enjoy!


	3. The Price of Longevity: Part 2

**Tales of Liutana II**

**The Price of Longevity: Part 2**

* * *

"Uncle Kung!" Kiyonei cried, clearing the distance from the doorway to the pagoda like a bolt of lightening. Kung and Liu only saw a blur of brown pigtails and black clothes streak toward them before the girl engulfed the older man in a fierce hug.

"Well, hello to you too Kiyonei." Kung chuckled, wrapping the exuberant girl with a matching tight grip.

"Well are you just going to ignore me?!" Liu asked in mock-surprise, giving an exaggerated shrug.

Kiyonei gave an impish smile. "Sorry… hi Baba.*" she giggled, moving to embrace her father next. Mytaliah and Zian were over shortly after, their mother behind them.

"Hi Uncle Kung." greeted the oldest heiress, wrapping the Shaolin Elder in a softer hug.

"Hello Mytaliah." Kung warmly greeted. He moved back and inspected the ebony-haired girl closely. "My, my, look at you. You're growing into quite a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you." came her reply, a smile that mirrored Liu's perfectly coming over her face.

"And Zian look at you." Kung began, turning his gaze to his friends' only son. "You're growing into handsome young man. I bet you already have girls lining up eh?"

The Young Prince chuckled, bashfully scratching his neck. "I dunno about _that _Uncle…"

Kitana reassumed her seat beside Liu, and the three children seated themselves across from the three adults.

"So how long are you going to stay with us?" Mytaliah asked. Kung's face fell a moment, the ironic gravity of her blissful question hitting him. The astute Princess did not miss it.

"Well, hopefully for a few weeks yet…" Kung answered quietly. He quickly changed the subject. "So! You all must tell me of what you've been up to lately. Kiyonei, I hear you have started acting?"

"Yeah!" Kiyonei replied enthusiastically, eyes glowing. From there she went on a mile a minute. "My performing arts class is going to do a play called The Treaty. It's about a King who launched a war another faraway kingdom that went on for years and years… but the king's daughter falls in love with the prince from the other side and they work together to stop the war and unite the kingdoms in peace."

"Well, well… sounds like quite a story." Kung said emphatically. He then put on an exaggeratedly thoughtful face. "And let me guess… I'd bet you are the princess in the story?"

Kiyonei shook her head. "No, no, I actually play the princess's best friend and handmaiden." The young girl suddenly looked a bit glum. "Everyone thought I'd be picked to be the princess because I _am _a princess. But before they could, I asked to be someone else."

"Oh, I see…" Kung replied. "Did you want to be the princess?"

"Kind of, but playing her friend is really good too." Kiyonei said, mood quickly brightening again. "She helps the Princess and the Enemy Prince to meet in secret."

"Well then, I'll bet you'll do a fine job." Kung said. He turned his gaze to Mytaliah next. "So what's going on with you?"

"Well, I've gotten into doing ink washes lately." she replied.

"Oh yes?"

"Mm-hm. I just started taking mid-level art class, and my teacher Reika-sensei's been teaching us about them." Mytaliah elaborated. "I did one of this hill just outside the Outer Gate. It was my first one, so it wasn't that good."

Liu scoffed. "Or so she says… the thing looks professional!" he said proudly.

"It _was _pretty good." Kitana agreed, recalling the very accurate depiction of grass, trees and sky in faded and stark black ink against crisp white parchment.

"Yeah, I saw it too. Don't listen to her Uncle Kung. Tali never gives herself enough credit." Zian boasted, nudging his older sister with his elbow. Kiyonei even vigorously nodded her agreement.

Mytaliah blushed slightly at the praise. "It was alright I guess. But not as good as the one I've been doing for my project. I did it of this whole garden, and I just finished it the other day. I really want to show it to you. To everybody."

Zian gave an exaggerated gasp. "You mean you're finally gonna let people into your room to see it?!" He gesticulated comically, extending his arms and glancing about in mock-alarm. "Somebody take note of this."

"Oh shut up…" Mytaliah groaned, nudging her shoulder roughly into his. "I just don't like people seeing my work before it's done."

"You crazy artists…" Zian scoffed, earning him another rough shoulder-butt. Kitana and Liu glanced at each other and shook their heads amusedly, and Kung chuckled.

"Well alright you three." Liu said, standing to his feet. "I think it's time you changed out of those uniforms and got ready for you're evening training."

"Ooh great! Uncle Kung, will you watch us?" Zian asked excitedly. "I really wanna show you the progress I've made on that Pao Chui kata you and Baba taught me a while back. I've been working hard on it."

"Of course I'll watch." Kung replied. "I want to see all of your skills."

Eagerly, all of the royal heirs rose from their seats and led the group back to the palace. Walking several paces ahead, Kiyonei skipping along beside them, Mytaliah and Zian glanced back over their shoulders to the adults. Immediately, the ever observant children noticed how their mother and father hovered around their elderly friend, the latter keeping a firm grip on his arm.

"Something's wrong with Uncle Kung…" Mytaliah murmured to her brother, her sapphire pools reflecting worry as she surreptitiously watched him.

"Yeah I noticed." Zian replied. "You don't think he's sick or something, do you?"

"I don't think he's sick, but…" Mytaliah trailed off, inclining her head so her feathery bangs covered her eyes. Zian's also lowered his gaze, understanding his sister's silence.

Kiyonei, who was in front of them now, gazed back curiously at her older siblings' saddened faces.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked them innocently. Zian and Mytaliah shot each other a quick glance, silently agreeing to let their parents explain the matter later. Mytaliah and Zian were fourty-five and thirty-eight respectively, about the equivalent of ten or eleven by Earthrealm standards. Naturally, their perception was a bit more profound than their eighteen year old sister, only as mature as roughly a third of that.

"Eh, nothing. Don't sweat it Kiki." Zian said nonchalantly. Kiyonei's gaze on him and Mytaliah suspiciously for a moment, then she merely shrugged. Whatever was bothering them couldn't be _that _bad, right?

The group proceeded into the palace: The children quickly ran to their chambers and shed the standard tunics worn for their age groups in school, changing into attire more befitting for training. The others in the Training Hall. After warming themselves up, the children each performed their kata, all three adults uttering a few encouragements and suggestions as they moved. Once the session ended, they all had dinner together in Liu and Kitana's chamber. In spite of the somberness in the back of their minds, the conversation was jubilant and went on for hours. It wasn't too long, however, before Kung started to grow tired.

"Oh my, no wonder I'm so sleepy. It's far past the time I usually retire. I supposed I'd best now or Bingwen will have to carry me to my room." he teased, looking pointedly at Kiyonei, who giggled. Bingwen assisted Kung as he stood from his seat, both of them bowing to their friends. "Good night all. I'll see you in the morning."

"Rest easy friend." Liu said, a twinge of wariness in his voice.

"Yes. Sleep well." Kitana added. A chorus of goodnight's from the children followed, and slowly the elderly Shaolin and his apprentice departed. Once assured they were well down the hall, both Zian and Mytaliah turned imploring eyes to their parents.

"Mama, Baba… something's wrong with Uncle Kung isn't there?" the Youngest Prince asked cautiously. Kiyonei's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean something's wrong Zi?" she asked innocently. She turned questioning eyes to her father. "Baba?" Liu gave a sigh, glancing to Kitana, who gave with a shrug.

"Well kids…" he carefully began, "truthfully nothing is really wrong, but it's just… Kung is very old now, and he's been very tired lately…"

"Uh-huh… it's just like I thought…" Zian murmured, rubbing his forehead and blinking back the tears that started welling in his eyes.

"_What's _just like you though?" Kiyonei asked, sounding frustrated and very worried now. Zian was too busy trying to maintain control of himself to answer. The youngest child turned her attention to her older sister, who was equally upset. "Tali?" Mytaliah chewed her lower lip, suddenly beginning to look very stricken. She gazed with solemn hesitation up to her father, and his breath hitched from how perfectly her countenance imitated one of Kitana's.

"… He's dying, isn't he Baba?" she finally asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

Liu gave a single nod. "He believes so…"

"What?!" Kiyonei cried. "No… no, no he can't be… he's only…"

"Eighty-two… but that's really old on Earth Kiki." Mytaliah explained.

"No… no he can't be dying. Not already…" Kiyonei whimpered, her pretty dark eyes glossing over and tears streaking down her cheeks. Her expression tore Liu and Kitana's hearts to shreds.

"Come here Darling." the mother crooned. Kiyonei pushed her chair back and ran around the table to Kitana. The Oldest Princess scooped the Youngest Princess into her hold, wrapping her in comforting arms as the child quietly wept into her chest. "Now, now Dear… Kung has lived a good life, and he has been very happy."

"It's not fair! Why does he have to die? Why can't he live longer… like us?" poor Kiyonei sobbed.

"It is simply the way it is Darling." Kitana replied, planting a kiss at the crown of her daughter's brunette head. "Some people are simply not meant to live as long as others. But Kung Lao has achieved many great things during his lifetime. He will always be remembered for his kindness and his heroism."

"Yeah Kiki, we'll always remember him for that." Zian encouraged, finding comfort in his mother's words. Kiyonei picked her head up and gazed over to her brother, who offered her a smile. "We just gotta remember all the fun we had with Uncle Kung, all the stuff he taught us. Even when he won't be with us anymore, we'll still think of him."

"That's true Kiki." Mytaliah agreed. Kiyonei sniffed, and a tiny smile came over her face as she considered her mother and siblings' words. She scrubbed the tear trails from her cheeks.

"Yeah… yeah you guys are right." she said.

The children soon retired to their rooms, each very solemn. Liu and Kitana took special attention to tuck in their youngest and most sensitive little girl; something she recently began protesting because she was apparently "too big" for it now, but tonight she was very receptive. They returned to their own chamber right after to retire themselves.

"Our children sure do have quite a bit of spirit." Liu said, pulling into his sleep pants. Kitana, already reclined in bed, smiled and nodded.

"Yes indeed they do. And they're so supportive of each other. They make me proud." she said.

"Yeah, me too." Liu said. He gave a sigh and sat at the edge of the mattress. "Part of me envies that spirit too. How easily they can bounce back I mean."

"They're young Liu… it's much easier for children to cope with death." Kitana amended. She sat up and scooted behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her warmth into his bare back. "But it will be more difficult tor Mytaliah and Zian. They still remember the others…"

"Yeah that's true…" Liu murmured thoughtfully. Kitana's heart ached when she saw his expression fall, and she kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulders.

"Remember what I told the children earlier Darling…" she murmured. Again Liu sighed, and she could feel his muscles droop. He turned to gaze at her out of the corner of his eye; terrible dread reflecting in the auburn globe. In spite of the sadness covering his countenance, he gave his wife a smile, leaning back and brushing his lips over hers.

"I know Love. I know…" he replied.

* * *

For three weeks, Kung Lao and Bingwen stayed at the Grand Palace. They were wonderful weeks, full of laughter, mirth and fun. Death was not mentioned again between any of them since that first day the children inquired, but it's presence could be felt by all; a dark, looming shadow stretching out behind the brightness of their togetherness. With each passing day, Kung grew a bit slower, had less energy. He would rise from bed later every morning, and retire to it earlier every night. After fourteen days had passed, he spent most of his time sleeping. Kitana offered to have the Royal Healers assist him, make him as comfortable as possible, and although he was thankful Kung declined. There was no malady or injury to be healed: He was simply expiring, and he had fully accepted that fact.

Liu and Kitana's children were determined to spend as much time with him as possible. They each sat with him in his chamber for a few minutes after school each day, recounting any interesting anecdotes or seeking advice. They found their own little ways to bring cheer to him as well. Mytaliah showed him her artwork, Zian told him jokes, and the very emotional and affectionate Kiyonei constantly showered him in hugs. Of course, their parents spent a great amount of time with him too, as much as they could afford to. Sometimes they would take paperwork into his chambers to occupy themselves while they sat, asking for his opinions on matters; not just to make him feel useful, but because they truly valued his input.

Soon twenty-one days had passed. Kung awoke that day feeling so lethargic that he could barely sit upright. The children did not have school that day coincidently, and sensing this was the last day of their beloved "uncle," they stayed in his chamber until sundown. The Elderly Shaolin gave them all his parting words of encouragement and pride, giving something uniquely insightful to each of them. Kitana and Liu drifted in and out until evening, when their busy affairs finally ended. Reluctantly, the children departed then, each giving Kung a long embrace and teary goodbye.

Kitana, Liu and Bingwen sat with him last. The Princess eventually departed to give the two men closest to Kung their privacy: They deserved to spend their last moments alone with him, and she went to wait in her and her husband's chambers.

* * *

Kung could feel his spirit steadily drifting from the living world, a growing peacefulness coming over his mind and weary body. Liu and Bingwen sat at either side of his bed. The youngest man, barely twenty, gazed with teary eyes and quivering lip to the man that had become his surrogate father. He clenched Kung's left hand tightly between his own two, inwardly crushed by how it seemed to grow colder and colder by the second. The elderly monk turned his head weakly, giving him a bleary smile.

"Do not look so upset son, it happens to us all." he calmly assured. Bingwen sniffed, dragging his forearm across his eyes.

"It won't be the same without you at the temple, Sifu." the apprentice said mournfully.

"It will indeed, for my memories, and my teachings survive in all of you. And my spirit will be watching over you." Kung said. He weakly turned to Liu next, who was also on the verge of breaking, but much more calm in appearance. "The same goes for you Brother."

"I know, and I'll never forget." Liu answered, reaching out to grasp Kung's other hand.

"And do not feel any sort of guilt or pain with our passings." Kung affirmed. "You were meant to be here for however long you will. You have your family, your wife and those incredible children of yours. And you have friends here who will be beside you."

Liu bit the inside of his lip, just barely able to hold back his tears. Yes, he still had his wife and his son and daughters. Yes he still had other friends he had made here in Edenia who would too live long lives. Yes, he still had plenty of reason to be joyful…

… but he wouldn't have his best friend, his brother in every sense that counted, anymore.

Liu heaved a sigh, his eyes heavy with sorrow. "… Yes my friend." he simply replied.

Kung turned his lidded eyes upwards, his vision hazing over. His last of his life was fading away from him quickly now. Slowly, he let his tired eyes fall completely shut, and with his last breath he uttered his last words for his two closest friends.

"Live on peacefully…"

Both Liu and Bingwen could feel the instant Kung's dim chi finally burned out, and his presence passed through the room. The young man bowed his head and began to quietly weep, still clutching Kung's hand in his. Liu lowered his head and clenched his eyes shut, his heart dropping into his stomach.

He was the only one left now, and even in spite of his many blessings, he felt so very alone in that moment, even frightened. He forced a few slow breaths until he regained temporary control of his swelling emotions, then brought his palms together. He murmured an almost melodic, ancient Buddhist chant over the body of his longtime friend, praying for his safe passage into the afterlife. He then heaved himself up from his chair and numbly stepped around the bed, giving Bingwen's shoulder a consoling squeeze before he left.

Back in their chamber, Kitana sat in a comfortable chair, fingers steepled pensively and eyes shut. Recent tears left streaks down her face, and her heart felt heavy with loss. Kung Lao would be missed terribly, along with all of their friends from Earth that were once with them. But her heart was heavy for her husband as well. She could not comprehend the pain he must be feeling from losing so many people the same age as himself, and she knew that. And now his closest friend, one he had known most of his life, was leaving him as well. Liu was going to need her now more than ever.

Suddenly the large doors creaked open, her head jerking up. Upon seeing her husband enter, Kitana stood from her seat and slowly approached him, moist eyes full of worry. The look on his face nearly broke her heart: He looked so utterly forlorn, more like a lost little boy than a man. She patiently waited for him to speak.

"He's gone Kitana." Liu croaked, eyes welling instantly. "Kung is gone… they're all gone."

He crumpled forward right into his wife's arms and began to sob. She held his head against her shoulder, soothingly stroking his hair and back like she would one of their children. More tears quietly crept down to join the others already gleaming over Kitana's cheeks, but she kept her own painful sobs at bay. Right now, her beloved needed her to be strong for him, and she would do so without thought.

"I know Darling… I miss him already. All of them." Kitana quietly murmured.

Liu continued to cry, and she held on tightly. She'd be there to hold him forever if he needed her to.

* * *

*Baba - "Daddy" in Mandarin. Figured Liu would find educating his children about their Chinese roots a top priority.

Well, there you have it. I probably could've gone a little deeper with this but I don't want to delve too far into stuff Peace Millennium will probably cover later.

And sorry this took a while to upload but school and my new job have been tag-team kicking my ass! Please drop me a review, and I'll be back soon hopefully!


	4. Separation Anxiety

**Tales of Liutana II**

**Separation Anxiety**

* * *

She must have rolled over and readjusted both herself and her pillows half a million times. Finally, with a grunt of frustration, Kitana tossed the covers back and stood from the large, empty bed. She reached for her robe, hanging over the bedpost, and wrapped it about herself. She strolled across the moonlit chamber out to the balcony, leaning over against the railing as she gazed up into the starlit sky.

This was the fourth night she had risen from bed; the eighth since Liu had been away on Earth. Their actor friend, Johnny Cage as he was known in Hollywood, had been begging Liu to come and assist him with the fight choreography and rush training for a pilot he was shooting; an independent project the action star planned to pitch to a few big-name production companies. Liu was reluctant to go and refused initially, albeit gently, but after Kitana assured him a hundred times over that it was alright he finally relented and answered Johnny's call. He would only be gone for ten days.

'_Just two more…'_ Kitana mentally reminded herself. She had not anticipated her brief time apart from her husband to be so difficult. She missed him terribly, especially at night. Falling asleep without his strong, but gentle arms around her, his steady breath on the back of her neck, was incredibly difficult. Normally she would have accompanied him on the trip, but they couldn't _both _go to Earth for over a week: Someone had to stay behind to handle their affairs. And too, Kitana was in a bit of a delicate state at the moment.

She reached down to her solid, ever-so-_slightly _protruding abdomen with a subdued smile.

"I'll be glad when your daddy comes home." she said quietly.

It had been three weeks since Liu and Kitana discovered they were expecting their first child. Kitana was roughly three months along now: At this point no one would ever guess she was pregnant just from looking at her, but beneath her clothes a very subtle, hard knot had materialized in the lowest reaches of her belly. What was happening there stirred a whirlwind of emotions inside of her; unfathomable excitement and pure terror being the most prominent. The Princess found herself touching the little bump reverently every few moments, especially since Liu had left. She wondered if the surge of strange hormones running rampant inside her were making her this hopelessly forlorn.

"Well, it won't matter soon enough…" Kitana mused. Heaving a sigh, she retreated back into her chamber, lighting the lantern on her nightstand. Slipping back under the covers, she picked up the book resting at her bedside, flipping until she found the folded corner of the page she marked the previous night. Giving another sigh, she briefly glanced somewhat somberly to the empty space beside her, then turned back to the book. It was going to be yet another long one…

* * *

"_Ai-yah…"_ Liu muttered, massaging the space between his furrowed brows. He sat hunched over at a foldable table in the far corner of the studio, trying in vain to will his terrible headache away. Far behind him, Johnny, his director, and cameramen were filming a motion capture session with two of the stuntmen for the short. Normally he would stand beside Johnny and watch, but he simply was too exhausted to be interested at the moment.

Like Kitana back in Edenia, Liu had not been sleeping very well. That, coupled with spending up to sixteen hours on set going over fight scene after fight scene with the talented, but somewhat arrogant and amateurish young actors/artists Johnny had cast, was beginning to wear on his nerves. He was tired, a bit irritated, and anxious to be with his wife again.

Gazing a bit worriedly back at his friend, Johnny decided to call for a break.

"Okay cut!" he said. "You've been doin' great guys. Let's take a breather… we'll start back at four." The actors, dressed in mocap suits nodded, and they and the rest of the crew disbanded. Standing from his chair, Johnny fished into his pants pocket, extracting a small bottle of aspirin. He retrieved a water bottle from the nearby mini-fridge, and approached Liu.

"Here man, take a couple of these." Johnny said. Liu gazed at the offered painkillers and water, giving a small but grateful smile as he as he accepted them. Johnny seated himself in the chair next to him. "Geez man, you alright? You look beat."

"I _feel _'beat.'" Liu said emphatically, popping two of the 200mg pills into his mouth and sloshing them back with a swig from the bottle. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"Thinkin' about the missus huh?" Johnny asked. "It's only ten days man…"

"Ten days too long." Liu quickly answered. "I've been driving myself up the wall worrying over her. I just hope she and the baby are alright."

"Oh come on man, she's fine. You know what a tough chick Princess is. Bet she's holding down the fort just fine." the actor assured, giving Liu a friendly punch in the arm. He gave another half-smile, his worry only slightly placated.

"I just miss her. I didn't think I would miss her this badly, but I do." he said.

Johnny shrugged. "I dunno… maybe it's because you guys've had to separate yourselves from each other so much already."

"Maybe." Liu replied succinctly, giving his own shrug.

"Tell ya what; why don't you go to your trailer and take these three hours to get some shut-eye? I don't think Kitana will appreciate it if you come home looking all bloodshot and pale." Johnny suggested.

Liu gave a snort. "Yeah, you're right about that."

He lurched up from his seat, and Johnny assured him that he would come to wake him once it was time to resume filming. Liu made his way to his assigned trailer, stripping out of his jacket and lying back on his small cot. He hated the damned thing; it was so cramped and hard as a rock. He shut his tired eyes and tried to imagine his bed at the palace: _That _mattress was large enough to fit five or six people easily, and it was much more comfortable.

He released a sigh when he thought of the special person he shared that bed with, imagining the feeling of her body pressed into his side or back against his chest. He pictured her lithe, golden limbs entangled with his, velvety smooth and warm. He thought of her long, brunette tresses, glossy and fragrant. Gods, it seemed like an eternity to Liu since Kitana was in his arms. He worried for her too. Was the baby alright? Was Kitana resting like she should be? Was someone making sure she wasn't overworking herself? Groaning in frustration, Liu turned onto his side, head propped on his folded arm.

'_One more day…'_ he counted in his mind, before his exhaustion pulled him into a quick and restless nap.

* * *

Kitana practically bounced on the balls of her feet as she stood in the Portal Chamber of the palace. After what felt like ages, which in reality was about ten minutes since she came to await him, a wormhole suddenly yawned into existance before her. It swelled and crackled; then out stepped Liu, him and Kitana smiling brightly at the sight of each other. He dropped his small satchel off of his shoulder and advanced upon her, and she threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her and swung her about. He set her back down quickly, and she pulled him into to sweet, loving kisses that spoke volumes more than any words could. When they withdrew, they rested their foreheads together.

"I missed you so much." Liu murmured reverently. Somewhat laughingly he added, "I was barely able to function."

Kitana gave a chuckle, and then she gazed intently into his eyes. "Me too. But we can talk about that later…"

Upon seeing her husband, feeling his touch, Kitana forgot the ten nights she spent tossing and turning; desire slamming her full force. At the sight of the heated longing in those sapphire orbs, and hearing the sweet, sultry edge of her voice, Liu's own need quickly suffused his body. He bent down to pick up his few packed belongings, and Kitana quickly took his hand and led him to their chamber. They proceeded through the many corridors of the palace quickly, and once their doors were securely locked behind them, they devoured each other.

Just over an hour later, sated and spent, they stretched out under the sheets facing each other. Kitana cupped Liu's face in her hands, their noses touching.

"I'm glad you are home now. I haven't been able to sleep well without your arms around me." she said somewhat seductively. Liu leaned in and kissed her thoroughly, smiling when he withdrew.

"Me either…" he replied quietly. "I don't think I'll be taking anymore trips anytime soon."

"Good." Kitana said, covering a wide yawn. Her tiredness was rapidly creeping over her. "Now then, I've assured that we will not be disturbed for the rest of the day. From the look of those eyes, you need to catch up on sleep too."

Liu chuckled. "I do."

Kitana smiled, pecking his lips one last time before suddenly flipped onto her other side, backing herself into Liu's chest. Those brawny arms that she loved so much snaked their way around her currently slim middle, the warmth of his body against hers instantly making her go slack. Liu inhaled the sweet, familiar smell of lavender from her hair that he missed so much, placing another quick kiss on her earlobe. He placed one hand flat to her abdomen, his heart soaring when he felt the tiny bump that had not been there before he left. That was his child growing inside of her, _their _child, and the feeling of it made its impeding arrival all the more real. Liu felt his heart swell with love for both the unborn baby and the woman it resided within. He pulled her even closer.

"This feel better?" Liu asked.

"Much better." Kitana replied.

They slept soundly and deeply for the rest of the evening, not even slightly changing position.

* * *

I've got the midterm blues, so to cheer myself up I wrote something obnoxiously fluffy ^_^

Sorry for such a long wait guys, but my above reason, plus I got sick AGAIN, have kept me occupied. I've also been doing a lot of brainstorming for some upcoming fics.

And for those interested, I will soon start posting a comic version of the Peace Millennium: The Aftermath on my deviantArt account.

Please share your thoughts with me, and I'll be back after I've had some down time from this Godawful week...


	5. Love Vignettes

**Tales of Liutana II**

**Love Vignettes **

* * *

**Found and Nearly Lost**

Why did it take her until now to realize it? Why, after all of the selflessness, trust, protection and comfort he had offered her in those fleeting moments they spent together, did it come to this to make it all perfectly clear? Why now, after a battle that may have him resting on his deathbed at this very moment, did she realize what caused that strange warmth to spread throughout her from head to toe? Her heartbeat to quicken, cheeks to flush?

Why did Kitana only _now _realize that she had fallen in love with Liu Kang?

It had been five days now since he had faced off against the Emperor, five days since he defeated him and stopped the merger of Earthrealm and Outworld just before its completion. Kitana, and the rest of their gathered forces had all been weakened in their own fights, and it was left to the Champion to duel the malevolent warlord and conqueror himself while they could only watch. The battle had been a horrendous one, with both Shao Kahn and Liu Kang tearing into each other with all their strength, skill and stamina. They brutalized each other so to the point that the fighting became a match of sheer, stubborn will by the end of it, both so badly beaten that pure adrenaline fueled them. Eventually, Liu's will won the battle…

And then he collapsed, but not before he trudged over to her, set a bloody, trembling hand upon her face and stammered…

"… _I-It's over now, Ki-Kitana … You… a-are free now."_

To think she had been his motivation. Her plight, her desire to be free of a life under the Emperor and liberate her homeland and people… his devotion to helping her succeed in that was what fueled him most. The thought of it all, and the sight of him before her now, tore her heart to shreds.

They had all rushed Liu to this Earthrealm hospital right as they escaped the powerful explosion of Kahn's being releasing all of the souls he had imprisoned. All of them were worse for wear and in need of treatment. Kitana was discharged after a few mere hours. She had three bad lacerations spread over her, the worst being the work of a Tarkatan blade that she barely managed to avoid the worst of. It skimmed from the inside of her upper left thigh, winding down and around until it stopped just above her knee: It took hundreds of stitches to close, and the entire thigh was wrapped with thick gauze. Another slash marred her upper right arm, and another went across her abdomen: Both were from a soldier's blades. Her wrists and forearms bore many bruises, all defensive wounds, and her right ankle was sore and swollen from a bad landing, after hastily jumping over a man-made stream while Reptile had chased her. The Renegade Princess was quite sore, would be for quite a while, but her injuries were certainly nothing life-threatening.

Liu Kang, however, was hanging in the balance.

A direct blast from Kahn's Wrath Hammer broke several of his ribs, one piercing his lung and filling his chest cavity with both air and blood. He'd also taken a head-butt that damaged the bridge of his nose and right eye-socket, leaving him severely concussed. His right forearm had been fractured in two places as well, the side-effect of him ramming his flaming fist clear through Kahn's torso. Liu had to have two major operations: One to repair his punctured lung and his ribs, the other to reconstruct the broken bones in his face . He had still remained unconscious the entire time, his vital signs monitored by seemingly hundreds of strange, beeping, glowing machines that made Kitana feel ill-at-ease.

And it took seeing him in this state to make her realize that she loved him. She had never been in love before, not even in her many centuries of life. This feeling, once strange, but warm and intriguing, had now been twisted into something cold and frightening. Kitana knew that she couldn't bear to lose Liu now, not after all he had given to her, not after all he had overcome and achieved. But things did not look well for him: The doctor looking over his care stated to them all that his chances of survival were small, especially given that he had not awakened or showed any sign that his mind was even in tact. Even if he did awaken, chances were he may have sustained too much physical, or worse mental damage to be as functional as he had been before. The fact that he may never be the same Liu Kang again, even if he _did _survive, was especially disheartening.

Sighing heavily, Kitana gently took the limp hand lying at his side into both of hers, stroking her thumb back and forth over his knuckles gently.

"Please Liu…" she said quietly. "I know you are tired… I know you are in pain, and I know I have asked so much of you already… but please… fight for me just once more. Fight to come back to us… to me."

And then, as if hearing her, Liu closed his limp hand around hers. Kitana gave a slight start, a smile stretching over her face. The grip was miniscule, so weak that she barely felt it at all. But she definitely felt it no less. Her heart soared: It was the the first responsive sign he had given since his ordeal began.

And from that moment on, Kitana knew that Liu would be just fine.

* * *

**Lingering Feelings  
**

Liu watched silently as Kitana seated herself before the campfire, tossing in a few more dried sticks to keep the small flames going a bit longer. She should be resting, he should too for that matter, but he supposed that she must have quite a bit on her mind.

It had been a few days, at least two, maybe three… he couldn't remember, since Shinnok invaded Edenia. Raiden informed him that Kitana had been captured, and panic surged up inside of him. He had not seen the Princess in well over a year, but he still felt very strongly about her, so naturally upon hearing her plight he flew into action without thinking. His haste nearly cost him his life, as his attempt to sneak into the overrun and heavily guarded palace failed miserably. Thanks to his friends having followed him, he was able to escape and regroup with his other allies. While they plotted, a woman named Tanya, an enemy posing as an ally, fooled them into an ambush, but thankfully the Thundergod appeared with more reinforcements. Kitana was among them, having freed herself from her imprisonment, and Liu was so very relieved to see her alive and mostly unhurt.

Now they were well outside of the palace, and the heart of the Netherrealm's onslaught, encamped in some ancient ruins in a valley. They had settled here after overcoming Tanya and those who assisted her that morning. Tomorrow morning, Kitana planned to lead them all to a secret rendezvous point where hopefully they would be joined by whatever of her soldiers were left.

As Liu watched her, that familiar warmth settled in his chest. He was so very happy to see her safe, and that she had managed to free herself and join them. She looked good, strong, if a little worn.

'_She's still as beautiful as ever too…' _Liu thought to himself, his heart thumping a little harder.

Part of him was afraid to let those feelings overtake him. It had been nearly eighteen months, after all, since he had last seen her. It was about three months after he defeated Shao Kahn, thus ceasing his assault on Earthrealm. He had seen her, as well as Jade and Sindel off to the portal outside of the ruined city. Kitana stayed behind a moment after the other two crossed through the gateway, giving them a few moments alone. Kitana thanked Liu for all of his assistance, as well as all they had shared over the few weeks they had spent together. Just as she was about to take her leave, Liu pulled her close and kissed her. Kitana responded to him eagerly: The moment was brief, but so very sweet and loving. He had not been able to rid his mind of that moment since the day it happened, all of those feelings he had built up still clinging to his heart… but could the same be said for her?

'_One way to find out…' _Liu mused, standing up from where he had been sitting.

Slowly he made his way over to Kitana, and she peered back at him out of the corner of his eye. She gave the slightest of smiles as she saw him come closer, the firelight catching the gleam in her impossibly blue eyes. Liu had to fight the fluttering sensation that overtook his stomach: Her beauty was unreal.

"Can't sleep either?" he quietly asked, seating himself down beside her, their shoulders only hairs breadths apart. Kitana's smile fell, turning her gaze back to the fire.

"No… I have far too much on my mind." she murmured.

"Talk to me." Liu encouraged, genuinely concerned about what was troubling her. Kitana breathed a sigh, her arms relaxing from around her huddled knees and dropping her legs into a crossed position.

"This has been so frightening…" she began. "Tanya had been conspiring with Shinnok. She preformed the necessary rituals to allow him access to Edenia. She… had led us to believe that she had been contacted by refugees seeking sanctuary within our borders. My mother agreed to give them safe passage, and Tanya opened a portal into the throne room." Frustration rose in her voice as she spoke, her hands balling into fists in her lap. The weariness on her regal features quickly transformed into anger, bitter and seething. Kitana paused a moment, letting her eyes fall shut as she heaved a sigh.

"A sorcerer named Quan Chi revealed himself and introduced his master… and from there all hell broke loose." she continued. "They overwhelmed us, killing our guardsmen. In the chaos… Shinnok, he hurt my mother. I couldn't get to her."

"I'm sorry." Liu said quietly. Kitana gave another sigh, shaking her head.

"Right as I moved to attack him, Mileena pounced on me and restrained me. Then Tanya… she revealed that she was a part of all this and taunted me. Then Mileena knocked me out. Next thing I know… I awakened in a cell with Jade and my mother. Eventually I managed to free us, but I was barely able to get out of the dungeon. I just pray that Jade got my mother to the rendezvous point."

"I'm sure they're both fine." Liu comforted. "I don't know Jade very well, but I've managed to gather that she is highly trust-worthy and determined. I'm sure she made it out with your mother."

"I hope so." Kitana replied. She turned her eyes back to him, that small smile returning. "Raiden found me shortly after I escaped. He told me that you attempted to come for me."

Liu scoffed. "I had… it didn't go too well…" he drawled. "I didn't form a plan like I should have. I just went running through the portal Raiden created when he told me what happened. I just… I had to find you." Kitana's expression became even more tender, that same, affectionate gaze Liu remembered settling into her eyes.

"Well I appreciate it nonetheless." she said. "You always come for me when I need you…"

Liu shrugged, then joked "Well, I guess I've become a typical hero… answering the call of a princess." Kitana laughed quietly, the sweet sound of it quickening his pulse yet again. Their eyes locked, and she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand, thumb stroking softly.

"I'm glad you're here with me Liu…" she said honestly. "You've been on my mind quite a lot over the time we've been apart."

'_Thank the Elder Gods!'_

Liu smiled, that bright, warm smile that drew Kitana to him. "Well I'm glad. You've been on my mind as well."

Without further preamble, they leaned in and sealed their lips in another sweet kiss. All of the unspoken love they had harbored for each other was still there, strong and sturdy as their heartbeats. They took their time with it, savoring each other and the feeling, soft and tender. When they finally withdrew, they rested their foreheads together, both wearing large smiles. After a moment Liu moved back and stood, reaching down for her hand.

"Come on, we should get some rest." he said. Nodding, Kitana took the offered hand and let Liu lead her to where he had settled earlier. They slumped down against the remaining corner of the dilapidated building: Liu took Kitana into his arms, and she rested her head on his strong chest. She inhaled the scent of him, lying an arm across his torso to take in more of his warmth. In spite of all the chaos and uncertainty whirling around them, Kitana felt a moment's peace. Liu always did that for her, allowing her battle-scarred heart and mind a brief reprieve, a chance to gather herself and build new strength that she would need for the tasks that lay ahead. She appreciated that above everything else.

"Liu?" she asked quietly.

"Mmh?" came his nonverbal reply.

"Thank you… again." Kitana whispered. She felt Liu kiss the crown of her head.

"It's truly my pleasure, Kitana." he told her.

A short moment later they fell into dreamless sleep, taking strength and reassurance from each other that they both would need for tomorrow. And both relieved that things between them were the same.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait folks, but life has been a relentless bitch as of late. I'm toughin' it out though. Anyway, my writing gears have been rusty and creaking lately, but I felt the urge to write something tonight. I was too lazy to do a full one-shot, but I did pop out these little drabbles. Hope you like them!


	6. Empty Places

**Tales of Liutana II**

**Empty Places**

* * *

Kitana had finally grown old.

She had lived over twenty-five thousand years, the Earthrealm equivalent of her mid seventies. She didn't pay much attention to growing older. Sure her wrists ached from time to time, she was moving a bit slower, and her eyesight wasn't quite as sharp as it had been in the past, but she had aged much more gracefully than most. She still even practiced using her trademark weapons, the steel fans. No, Kitana did not feel elderly, or at least she _hadn't _until a few months ago.

It was when she awoke every morning in her large bed by herself that she began to feel very old, very tired, and so very, _very _lonely. Liu Kang, her beloved husband of fifteen-thousand long years, had passed away peacefully over three months ago. At times the widow's grief was the furthest thing from her mind, particularly when in the company of their three children and their seven grandchildren, but in her moments of solitude the pain was fresh and intense.

Death was something Kitana had been intimately familiar with, having been a victim of its embrace once herself, and of course spending much of her young life bringing it down upon others. Death was a part of life no human could escape: It did not discriminate between the kind, the malevolent, the wealthy or the poor. It was a fate that would eventually befall anyone that was ever born at some time or another. But when it claimed your one true love, your spouse, your lover, your partner and the father of your children, none of that mattered in the least.

When their family, their legacy that they created together, was not distracting her from the pain, the Former Queen found reminders of her husband everywhere in the palace. When she passed by their favorite sitting room, she would picture them sitting on the sofa, shoulders pressed, as they read or talked or watched the children playing. When she entered their study, now mostly used by their oldest daughter, she would recall those often long and tiresome days and nights they spent working to ensure their people prospered.

Their bedroom, of course, was laden with the most tender memories of their marriage. Sometimes Kitana would lie awake at night letting her mind be carried away by those bittersweet recollections. She would see them lying together, curled up comfortably under the sheets while they had quiet conversations, some of them humorous, others more serious. Even now that her more passionate days were far behind her, she found her breath hitching and her body growing warmer when she thought of nights they spent making love. When they were both in their prime, it seemed like they made love constantly, and yet it never grew boring or tiresome. And she thought of when she gave birth to their children: All four were born in their bed, including one they had lost.

And it was in their bed that Liu Kang passed away serenely one night, nearly fourteen weeks ago.

The tears rushed up into Kitana's worn, grief-stricken blue eyes when she recalled the points of their lives up until that fateful night. No matter how much time had gone by, every little nuance that reminded her of him reopened her wounded heart. The weary old woman was beginning to feel almost suffocated by her mourning, which had to be nearly a hundred times more painful than when she grieved for him before. She had to get away from it… just for a little while.

She needed the time and space to let her heart heal.

* * *

"Here Grandma, I hope they made it how you like it." said Lihuan as she poured a cup of lavender tea and passed it to her grandmother.

"Thank you Dear." the older woman warmly replied, accepting the cup.

Kitana and Lihuan were seated in that very special living room of the palace for a tea break, a tradition that she kept with her oldest grandchild since she was a little girl. When Lihuan had been very small, her mother Kiyonei, being Edenia's Ambassador, often had to make long political journeys and leave her child behind at the palace for days at a time. Before her younger sister, Sun, and their cousins came along, Lihuan often sought her grandparents' company. When they were not busy working, they kept the little girl in tow; and tea time in the early afternoon became a ritual, still practiced to this day.

Lihuan was nearly a grown woman now at seven-thousand years old, and quite a lovely and intelligent one at that. She was contemplating becoming a member of the Royal Assembly as an economical expert within a few more decades, and was also a capable fighter. She had Kiyonei's same long, dark brown hair falling in waves down her back and over her shoulders, as well as those same large brown eyes full of mirth and affection. Recent grief had dulled the shimmer in those eyes somewhat, but the girl's natural optimism still prevailed. Kitana was so proud of her; of _all _her children and grandchildren.

For a while, grandmother and granddaughter sat in comfortable silence as they drank their tea. All the while, Lihuan had noticed the somewhat brooding expression on Kitana's face.

"What is it Grandma? You look like there's something on your mind." she inquired carefully. The young woman was fully aware that Kitana was still struggling with Liu's loss more the rest of them were, and knew that was what troubled her.

The older woman was a bit apprehensive. "Well Love, I… I think that I want to leave the palace."

"What? You want to leave?" Lihuan asked. "But… why Grandma? Where would you go?"

"It's difficult for me to be here now." Kitana said truthfully. "Everywhere I look, I see your grandfather. I'm sure all of you are reminded of him too, and it comforts you. But for me it just reminds me…" the woman paused, tears spilling unhindered. "… it all just reminds me of how much I miss him. I'm tired Lihuan… I'm so tired of hurting over his loss."

Lihuan's heart broke at her grandmother's palpable frustration. She set her teacup down and went over to Kitana, wrapping her arms around the somber woman's shoulders and holding her tightly. Like Kiyonei had always been, the girl was highly sensitive to the feelings of her loved ones, and she made bringing reassurance to any of them that were hurting a top priority when needed. She continued to hold Kitana until she was finished releasing her sorrow.

"Thank you, my Dear. You are always so caring and supportive when I need it most." Kitana said gratefully, wiping the remnants of her tears. "This is all far too draining for one old woman to bear right now, and I just need to distance myself from this place until I can fully come to terms with things. You understand, don't you?"

The younger woman shrugged. "Well Grandma, I can't say I'm too happy about the idea of you leaving, but if you feel that it's what you need to do, do it." Lihuan acquiesced. "I think you should tell everyone what you plan to do tonight at dinner."

"Perhaps you're right. I just hope your mother and your aunt and uncle agree." Kitana warily said.

* * *

Every night, the entire Royal Family gathered together for dinner at eight o'clock sharp. Kitana and Lihuan were already sitting and waiting when the others filed in. Kiyonei and Makoto arrived first, followed closely by their younger daughter Sun. Mytaliah and her husband Kuroku arrived next with their two children; son Eijiro and daughter Kalia, both between Lihuan's and Sun's ages. Lastly Zian came in with his wife Chizuru, and his clan of three, much younger children followed; Shinji, Yukina and Temir. The family ate their courses, the conversation light and humorous. Only when everyone's plates were clear and they all sagged in their seats, full and content, did Kitana decide to break her news.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." she said, her voice still able to easily rise above her family's chatter. Once all eyes were on her, she gently began again. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since Liu passed away… and I've decided that I want to take some time away from here."

Silence greeted her, but twelve of the thirteen pairs of eyes (as Lihuan was already aware) immediately shone with surprise and worry.

"… Mom," Mytaliah began, "… are, are you sure about this? I mean, where would you go?"

"I'm not sure Sweetheart." Kitana answered with a shrug. "There are many places I would like to travel to. I thought it would give me a chance to survey our kingdom for myself for the first time in ages. It has been quite a while since I've gone outside of the province."

"But by _yourself_, Mom?" Kiyonei almost pleaded. "I'm not sure how I feel about that…"

"Yeah, Mom." Zian worriedly added. "Who will take care of you? Who'll protect you out there?"

Kitana smirked wryly, "Come now Dear. I know that my best days are behind me, but I'm not a frail, sweet old lady either. I still have plenty of life in me yet." she quipped. To emphasize her point, she suddenly brandished one of her fans from her sleeve and flung it effortlessly across the large dinning room. It landed dead-center in a hanging tapestry bearing the royal seal, causing all of her family's eyes, particullary those of her youngest grandchildren, to sparkle in admiration.

Mytaliah gave a low whistle. "Hard to argue with _that _logic."

"And besides, I have plenty of connections across Edenia. There are many places where I am welcome. And I promise that I will write every chance I get." Kitana amended.

"Oh Mom…" Kiyonei said somewhat somberly. "What in the world will we do without you here? We already don't have Baba anymore, and now… now you're leaving us too?"

Kitana's heart nearly broke at the apparent heartache on her youngest's face. "You'll all be alright Kiyonei. And I'm just leaving for a little while. I just need to get away from here for a bit. I need some time to myself to make peace with your father's death."

The three siblings looked between each other somewhat nervously, and all the grandchildren watched them intently for their decision.

"Will you let us send an attendant and _one _guard with you at least?" Zian asked.

Kitana nodded in approval. "Fair enough."

"Well, alright then Mom. I suppose it's alright with us." said the oldest Prince.

Kitana smiled. "I thank you for being understanding. I'll depart the day after tomorrow."

* * *

Kitana closed the small case containing her favorite makeup before setting inside of the single trunk at the center of her chamber. Satisfied everything she wanted with her was packed away, she rang for the servants to take it all to be loaded onto her small boat. She was going to depart at sunset, still quite a few hours away. From the port she was going to travel to Honmura via the Qing Long River to her first destination; Jade's home.* It had been a while since the former Queen had seen her oldest friend and her family face-to-face, and now was the perfect chance.

Setting her hands at her still-slender waist, Kitana turned about and let her careworn eyes travel over the large chamber. She felt a pang of both slight sorrow and fondness fill her. This room had been hers since Edenia's liberation millennia ago, and it would likely be quite a while before she saw it again. She gazed over every familiar corner, starting at her balcony, open and glowing with the early afternoon light of the sun. She scanned over the old ottoman and sofas sitting out upon it, which had been reupholstered time and time again over the centuries. She turned right and looked over the large blue and gold trimmed rug that occupied the empty space of the floor, her vanity to the right of it, a table and four cushioned chairs just beyond it, and the hearth on the far wall. She pivoted slightly to the right again and saw the entryway to her bathroom, covered by a sheer, white curtain. Almost behind her was her work desk, now bare of her writing kit that was packed in the trunk.

Finally she turned all the way about and spotted her bed… _their _bed. It was neatly made, the deep indigo comforter, embroidered gold coverlet and white and gold pillows all in proper place. Once again, Kitana's mind was overrun with images of herself with her late husband. A particular memory of the two of them not long after they were married filled her thoughts, and she slowly walked over, almost in a trance-like state, and sat at the edge of the bed as she allowed it to take her…

_They had been married only three weeks, but already it felt as though they had always been together. They were lying back under the sheets; nude, sated and relaxed from recent and very passionate lovemaking. Liu kissed Kitana's forehead and let a slight laugh escape him._

"_What's so funny?" Kitana asked, gazing up into his eyes. Liu shrugged._

"_Nothing, I just feel so happy…" he murmured drowsily. "We've finally made it here."_

"_I know…" Kitana said. It was only seven months after the War, and although they both had come quite a long way since then, part of her still could not help but worry over what the future held._

"_Liu…? Can you promise me something?" she murmured._

_The new Prince gazed seriously down at his bride. "What is it?"_

"_Promise me, no matter what may happen in the future, no matter if we must fight again, or we argue, or whatever else can occur… just promise me that you will always be near me. Please."_

_The Princess gazed at him fixedly, but in spite of that determined gaze Liu could read the underlying insecurity and fear behind it. Smiling in that warm way that made her grow to love him so, he kissed her full on the lips; a loving, almost chaste kiss that made her heart thrum against the wall of her chest. A moment later Liu withdrew, looking intently at her._

"_I promise you, Ai Ren, nothing will ever part us. No matter what other trauma and trials we face, I will always… __**always **__be at your side. And nothing will ever change that." he said with absolute surety. _

Biting her lower lip, Kitana bowed her head as more tears spilled down her furrowed cheeks. Remembering that promise was especially heart-wrenching now. Liu Kang had kept his promise to her over the centuries. They endured through storm after storm, be it a personal struggle between them or some outside forces at work, they survived each and every test and grew stronger with each triumph. She revered that promise; revered it and vehemently hated it too.

'_You never left my side… until now,'_ she thought despondently.

A thought suddenly came into her mind. Kitana rose quickly, or as quickly as she could at her age, and crossed the room to her old vanity. She opened the top right drawer, feeling about to the back of the mostly empty space until she felt her target against her fingers. With reverent slowness, she withdrew a small, velvet box and opened it. Inside was a very expensive-looking, golden hair clip, a bright turquoise, Edenian gemstone carved in the shape of a valve shell in its center.

It was a precious gift that Liu had given to her, a spur of the moment purchase he made during their honeymoon. They never placed much importance on material gifts, but this was especially precious to the former queen. It reminded her of those exciting, early days of their marriage; a time they both especially cherished and reveled in, for only recently before their lives had been disastrous. Kitana traced the grooves of the gem with her fingernail, smiling at the memories the adornment brought.

Reaching up, she slipped the clip behind her head, fastening it in her deep grey locks near where they were partially tied back. She wanted to travel as discreetly as possible, and therefore decided not to bring too much jewelry or other lavish objects that would give away her status: But _this _precious clip was coming with her.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock at her door. "Come in."

The door creaked open, and Mytaliah stepped through, smiling at her mother.

"You have everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes Dear, I have everything I wish to take packed. The servants will arrive around six or so to pick them up." Kitana replied.

Her oldest child, and Edenia's current queen, walked slowly into the room, looking about almost wistfully. Kitana looked her over: Even now that Mytaliah was almost middle-aged and married with two children of her own, sometimes she still saw her as her little girl. Kitana remembered the trepidation she felt when she learned she was carrying her first child. She did not think herself fit to be a mother, with the long list of atrocities she had committed in the past. Then she remembered when her daughter was born, and how suddenly her presence in her life felt totally natural. Right at that moment, Kitana could not imagine her life without her child, and she felt it again with her son, and then her younger daughter.

Mytaliah smiled, noticing Kitana's staring, and the latter was momentarily amazed by how much _she _resembled her in her younger days. It was like looking into a mirror into the past.

"What are you thinking?" Mytaliah asked.

"About how far we've all come." Kitana said thoughtfully. She began to walk out onto the balcony, Mytaliah following her closely. "I remember how terrified I was of becoming a mother. I knew having children was something I was expected to do at some point, and after I married your father it became something I wanted. But when I learned that I was pregnant with you, I felt so afraid. I didn't think I would be a very good mother."

"And you were a terrific mother." Mytaliah said. "You're _still _a terrific mother. Throughout our whole lives, you and Baba were always behind us, always pushing us." The queen sighed, suddenly looking very downcast. "And now you're both leaving us behind. Gods Mom, what will we do without you?"

"Oh Sweetheart…" Kitana murmured, taking her daughter into her arms. For a while, Mytaliah became a little girl again, leaning her head onto her mother's shoulder and allowing herself to be held. She released a few sniffles, and Kitana soothingly rubbed her back. "It's just like I told you all at dinner a few days ago: You'll all be fine. You've learned everything your father and I had to teach you. You all are strong willed, intelligent people, and we couldn't be more proud of you." She pulled back, thumbing away the moisture beneath Mytaliah's eyes. "And besides Dear, I won't be gone forever. I'll return the moment I've felt that I have come to terms with things. And if anything dire comes up, Argus forbid, I will return immediately."

Mytaliah looked as though she felt more at ease. "Okay Mom. I trust everything will be alright."

Hours later, the royal family gathered at the private port to bid their beloved matriarch farewell. Zian's children, save Shinji, the oldest, clung to Kitana's sides wantonly and wept. Lovingly, she patiently rubbed their backs and crooned words of reassurance until they finally let go. The other four grandchildren, all with calmer, but still noticeable tears in their eyes, took their turns saying goodbye. Lastly, the old fan-wielder gazed at all three of her adult children. She met all three pairs of moist eyes, flashing them an encouraging smile. Kiyonei approached first, embracing her mother's slim form.

"I'll miss you Mom." she murmured. "Be careful, and I pray you'll find whatever it is you need out there."

"Thank you Love. I'll be just fine, I promise." Kitana comforted.

Reluctantly, Kiyonei let go, and her elder brother stepped forward next.

"Bye Mom." he said quietly. "Take care of yourself out there. Don't forget about your promise to write."

"I won't son." Kitana replied.

Mytaliah came in for her embrace next.

"I'm going to write you a lot. I'm still going to need your insight." she said.

"You write to me about anything Darling, and how ever many times you wish." Kitana warmly affirmed.

The former queen gazed at her family one last time, before willing herself onto the gangplank. She stepped aboard the stern of the boat, standing out near the railing as she began to depart. Kitana waved goodbye, as did her family, until their forms were distant and undistinguishable in each other's vision.

Darkness soon descended, and Kitana was still above deck. Her attendant, a kind young woman named Rubette, emerged somewhat worriedly from her cabin below to check in, the second time she'd done so since the boat left the pier hours ago. Her charge still stood leaning against the railing, her weary, careworn face gazing out blankly. Carefully she approached.

"Are you well Madam? Is there anything you need?" the young woman asked.

"No thank you." Kitana answered blankly, eyes still fixed out beyond.

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." the servant said.

Kitana finally turned to look at her, an appreciative smile on her face. "Thank you, I definitely will."

Happy she'd finally gotten a response, Rubette returned the smile with a bow, before turning and descending down below again. Kitana turned back out to gaze over the endless expanse of gently rolling, black water. The full moon shone brightly in the star-filled sky, reflecting in glittering flecks of silver light on the ocean. The wind blew gently, flapping the hem of her cloak and the wisps of hair framing her face. It was tranquil and quiet.

Too quiet…

The silence allowed Kitana's mind to wander, and of course they wandered to her beloved. Heaving a sigh, her weary eyes gazed around her. The deck was almost completely empty, save the odd crew member going about their business. Once again, that sense of loneliness and sudden feeling of being very elderly and very tired gripped her. She reached back and brushed her fingers over the special hair clip, the nostalgic memories once again bringing tears to her eyes.

"Gods Liu, I am happy that you are resting peacefully… but I feel like so much of me has gone with you." Kitana murmured, hoping her beloved was somewhere listening. "I miss you so terribly, my love."

The elderly woman remained on deck for a few more moments, then slowly slunk down to her cabin to retire for the night.

* * *

*Peace Millennium foreshadowing perhaps...?

I guess this is sort of a spiritual sequel of 'Settled' from the first Tales of Liutana, even though I didn't originally conceive it that way.

Huge apologies from my lack of overall activity folks, but school has been breaking me. I'm considering taking off this summer. It'll put graduation back yet ANOTHER quarter, but whatever, I'm about to collapse… anyway, I actually wrote this AGES ago and didn't know what to do with it, and realized I could post it here. Hope you like!

My next update will probably be up in the next few days, so don't go too far. Beware… sexiness is on the horizon, and it's probably the most erotic thing I've written yet… but don't expect anything "50 Shades" kinky. Just sayin'

Okay, ramble finished. Please review and enjoy! And I'll read again **Ragnarok**... as soon as I figure out where the hell I left off XP


	7. The Champion's Refuge

**Tales of Liutana II**

**The Champion's Refuge**

* * *

Liu Kang couldn't deny it: Being a prince was beyond demanding.

He and Kitana had been married nine months now, and for a bit longer than that amount of time, he had resided with her in Edenia. He had recently been crowned Prince Regent by Queen Sindel herself, just after completing his training as a knight, and already his responsibilities were many.

The training itself was the first brutal step. The captain and the other recruits had it out for him from day one. They made it their mission to test the limits of the mighty "champion" of Earthrealm, make him see they were just as powerful as he was, if not superior. Liu was just as stubborn as they were though, pushing through every attempt they all made to make his time training in their ranks hell. He may have bent a few times, but he definitely did not break. He _refused_ to. His tenacity and incredible capacity to learn brought him through those long six months, and he even earned the respect, albeit grudging, of his fellow knights.

After that he was officially crowned, and his political duties began in earnest. He had attended meetings with the Royal Assembly and met with the Advisers many times since he and Kitana announced their engagement, and from that moment most of them had made up their minds about him. He was a foreigner, and outsider; ignorant of their ways and their customs. It was true, Liu was a blank slate, but in a short amount of time he garnered much knowledge about his new homeland. He sat in meetings observing with astute eyes and keen ears; jotting down and memorizing every statistic and prediction with meticulous attention to detail. Kitana would often ask for his assistance with her own paperwork, the two of them sitting in her study for many long evenings. When he had time, Liu conducted his own studies as well, often searching through the palace's vast library and uncovering whatever history books concerning Edenia he could find.

After so long, Kitana began to encourage him to share his opinions with the Council. They listened with glares, asked serrated and often condescending questions; but Liu held his ground and stood firm on his words. He knew well of what he spoke too, the old traditionalist _had_ to give him that much; but they didn't like it and made it very well known. Liu held his tongue through it all though, maintaining his dignity. He made Kitana proud, and she often told him.

In spite of being talked down to constantly and run ragged, Liu had come to enjoy his new life in Edenia. Of course there were aspects of it he would happily do without if given the choice, but overall he was quite content. He was finally beginning to feel like he had found his niche, and his natural sense of duty was certainly pleased by his work here. With his wife's support, he was confident that eventually he would be fully accepted by the Court, and they both would achieve great things together.

But until that time came, he at least had his escape.

When the sheer weight of all the responsibility and the constant scrutiny became too much, Liu often came to where he sat now. It was a simple, grassy hill he stumbled across one day while exploring the vast forests and fields surrounding the palace. It was warm, bright, and most importantly… quiet. He found that he liked using this spot for meditation or practicing his katas; two of the three common ways he relieved his sometimes heavy stress. As for the third method… well Kitana assisted him with that, and quite regularly. But on rare occasion that means to and end was unavailable, he would come here.  
this place was a good alternative.

Today had been one of those pointedly stressful days. There had been a very long Assembly meeting regardingmatter s of trade. Liu had a very good suggestion, and the other ten Ministers and Ambassadors wrestled with it for hours, many of them refuting it simply because the young "Earth Child" couldn't possibly come up with something that could be so affective. They picked his proposal apart and read between every line, searching for any fault they could find or fabricate. The Queen, Princess, and a few of the more reasonable Assembly members were in favor, but the older, stubborn half were not. In the end Sindel called the meeting to a halt, deciding they needed the evening to let the idea marinate. Liu's nerves were rattled, and he had a terrible headache from the entire ordeal. As soon as they were dismissed, he kissed Kitana's cheek and departed for the hill, while she left to attend some lingering business with her mother.

The meeting had ended well over an hour ago, and Liu now was much more serene. He sat cross-legged in the grass, back straight, index fingers and thumbs linked, eyes partly closed, mind totally focused on the simple actions of inhaling and exhaling; as he had been since he arrived. He was grateful that meditation always proved a reliable method calming his soul.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps moving through the grass pulled him slowly from his concentration, and a smile came over his face as the familiar warmth of his wife's _chi_ ebbed in his senses.

"I thought I'd find you out here." came her voice. Opening his eyes fully, Liu turned to find her towering above him, gazing down at him in a mixture of sympathy and affection.

"Don't you start looking at me like that…" Liu warned playfully. "It's not like their disliking of me is anything new."

"I know, but still…" Kitana trailed off. She smoothed the loincloth hanging from her tunic and knelt behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. "They're relentless… and so unfair toward you."

"You warned me." Liu stated. "I had anticipated it."

"Yes but-"

"No 'but' _Ai Ren_." he interrupted. He already knew where this was going. Kitana always had a tendency to descend into guilt about some matter or another, none the least of which being Liu's newly acquired burdens associated with being on the throne. She only outright told him of it once, how she felt as though she asked too much of him; to leave behind a much simpler life he could lead on Earth, to reside in a completely alien land, surrounded by an entirely different race of people and facing new, heavy responsibilities. But Liu did not want Kitana to feel guilty for him.

"I keep telling you: I chose this life. I wanted to remain with you in Edenia, for us to finally be married and lead a life together." he comforted, turning his head to kiss her lips. "Once I have made up my mind about something, that is all there is to it."

"I know Darling, I know…" Kitana acquiesced, smiling. "I can't help but worry. I know how trying this life can be, how it can push you to your limit. I just… I wish it didn't have to be so difficult for you."

"Life is just a difficult thing in general Love." Liu offered with a shrug. "It cannot be avoided. Besides, I think we both would rather cope with these difficulties than the ones we _used_ to deal with."

Kitana shuddered, and drawled "Indeed I do agree with that."

They lapsed into comfortable silence then, as they often did. With a bond as theirs was, words were often unnecessary between them. Kitana coaxed Liu down and he rested his head in her lap, letting his eyes momentarily slide shut. She smiled lovingly at his placid countenance, her fingers combing through his silken, ebony mane. He emitted a low rumble in enjoyment of her touch, melting further against her. Moments like these did far more for him than any meditation could, more than that pleasant exhaustion after a vigorous spar, even more than the blissful high when he and Kitana made love. These simple moments, when they were silently basking in each other's presence, were the ultimate moments of peace.

The moments that made all the struggling and adapting worth it.

Liu opened his eyes slowly, his auburn pools locking onto Kitana's sapphire orbs. His heart literally ached with love as he gazed upon her adoring face, feeling that same emotion flowing off of her. He reached up and traced the back of his finger gently over her cheek, and her smile grew. She was his balm to soothe any of his irritations, she was his peace, his sanity…

She was his refuge.

* * *

Randomly wrote this for a picture I drew on my dA account. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!


	8. Breaking Paralysis

**Tales of Liutana II**

**Breaking Paralysis**

_A/N - This chapter deals with a very sensitive matter. Reader discretion advised._

* * *

Liu was tired. For twenty-one long days now, he had tried, gently coaxed, pried and supported, but it was all met with Kitana's numb, silent rebuff. He knew she was hurting, he hurt too. He hurt worse than he had ever hurt in his life. But he was working through it, slowly putting himself back together and refocusing himself: It was the sort of man he was, always putting one foot in front of the other, even when he was exhausted and weighted down. Liu was moving forward, but Kitana was still frozen, paralyzed in her grief and sorrow.

Three weeks ago, Liu and Kitana lost what would have been their second child… their son. Kitana had been just beneath six months into the pregnancy, easy and uneventful until that day, when she suddenly miscarried. She awoke Liu that morning complaining of terrible stomach pains, and then she suddenly began to bleed. Panicked, Liu called for the physician. He and another doctor rushed in moments later, assessing the situation.

Nothing could be done to stop the inevitable, and an hour later the baby boy was born dead. Liu was the only one of him and Kitana brave enough to steal a teary glimpse of him. He was incredibly small, frail, covered in blood, skin paper thin, and features terribly delicate. Even so, to Liu he was the most beautiful thing in the world and he loved him. Doctor Hasato had no explanation to give them for the tragedy. It was merely an unfortunate instance of nature.

Those first two days after were the most tortuous. Kitana was obviously distraught, but mutely. Liu on the other hand was much more visibly upset, crying in a way he hadn't cried in all his life. Both were a mess, unable to leave their room, barely able to leave their bed. Motivated only by the needs of their daughter, Liu eventually mustered the strength to see her on the second evening after. He held his precious Mytaliah in his arms and never wanted to let go, invigorated tenfold by her presence, her _existence_. His heart was wrenched again when he was forced to tell Mytaliah that her little brother, the sibling she had been so excited to receive, was no more. The incredibly bright and sensitive toddler reacted much more keenly than Liu expected, and he comforted her as she wept into his shoulder.

Then came the day their son was buried. Liu had to bathe and dress his wife, catatonic and traumatized in a way he feared she would never recover from. The ceremony was private and brief, with he and Kitana being the only mourners. When asked by the High Priest of the temple of the child's name, Kitana spoke the only word she gave since the incident in reply.

"_Tenchi.*"_

The monks chanted over the tiny, wrapped body, placing him in his tiny casket and taking him away, bringing forth more terrible sobs from Liu as he watched his son sealed away forever. For superstitious reasons, they could not witness their son being laid to rest in the ground; but neither cared, for it would be too much anyhow. It was already too much.

After that day, Liu was more than eager to move forward. He immediately went back to his affairs, meeting with the Royal Assembly, the Advisors, and tending the ever-multiplying paperwork. When he wasn't doing that, he was with Mytaliah, absorbing himself with her, making note of every little change in her as she continued to slowly grow. And in the midst of all of that, he tried his hardest to urge Kitana out of her frozen state.

It had been nearly a month, but things had hardly changed. Kitana only _recently _started to leave their bed, but only to sit out on the balcony, staring out listlessly over the city for hours. She still wouldn't cry, still wouldn't speak; just sit in total silence, push him away when he tried to hold her… she wouldn't even meet his gaze. Liu had to practically carry her to the bathroom each day, and nearly feed her himself. Even Sindel's efforts to reach through to Kitana were fruitless. Liu's beloved wife was letting herself waste away in front of his eyes, and he was torn two ways by it all.

Part of him wanted to shake some sense into her, remind her that she had their daughter to raise and their kingdom to run; but another part of him wanted to just hold her tightly, whisper words of comfort in her ear and somehow make her realize that things would eventually be alright.

But now he was simply too tired, and he had enough.

Emerging from his bath, clad only in his sleep pants, he spotted Kitana still sitting out in that same chair out on the balcony. She'd been there since that morning, and seeing her _still _just sitting there made his chest tighten with frustration. Patience and understanding be damned.

Kitana was rejoining the world of the living _**now**_.

Tossing away the towel he had used to dry his hair, he strolled intently to her. He came before her, kneeling down and gazing sternly into her empty gaze.

"You can't stay like this." he declared to her. "You are stronger than this. You can't just give in now." As usual, he was met with no response. "Look at me Kitana." Again, no response. With an angry growl, Liu grasped her chin and forced her eyes to his. "Damn it, I said _look _at me.

"I know you are in pain Kitana, _all_ of us are. But you can't just sit here and wallow in it. What about your kingdom? Are you going to turn your back on all you've worked for all these years? And what about our daughter? What about _me?"_

Kitana still gave him nothing in reply: She barely even blinked. Liu's face twisted in absolute rage, his eyes tearing up from accumulated stress and anger. Grasping Kitana firmly by her shoulders, he yanked her up to her feet.

"You are a coward! A _complete_ coward!" he hissed, voice dripping with a venom he had never used with her before; not even in their most heated arguments. "You aren't my wife. You aren't the Kitana I married. You're an empty shell, a weak, simpering husk! My Kitana would perhaps be sullen for a while, but she would pull herself up again. You are _nothing _like her!"

Liu's harshness hit every nerve in Kitana's heart, already raw and exposed. He wanted them to hurt her, inject her with all of his own pain. But they also aroused something within her too. In her chest, she could feel heat beginning to pool, her heart rate quickening. Liu could see the subtle shifting of her eyes, cold blankness slowly turning into something much more dangerous.

He kept going, "You turned your back on your people, your own _husband_ and your _child!_ What kind of woman are you?!"

"… you shut up…" Kitana hissed, voice raspy with disuse and raw fury. Her face began to furrow with it, a severe crease forming between her brows and her eyes thinning into a sharp, deathly glare. No other person would be foolish enough to purposefully incur her wrath, given the lethal things she used to do with it. But Liu didn't care; he wasn't afraid, not of her anger or of her.

"No." he defiantly sneered. "You need the truth stated to you. You are becoming pathetic, shriveling away into nothing. Is that what you are, 'Princess' Kitana?! Are _you_ just nothing?!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Kitana suddenly shrieked, shoving Liu back from her. She lunged at him, attempting to chop the left juncture of his neck and shoulder, but he quickly blocked it. The enraged woman followed up with another rapid attack next, and then a kick which he ducked.

"There you are!" he goaded. "There's _my _Kitana! She'd never just lie down and take that, especially not from me!"

"What more will it take for you to shut your _fucking _mouth?!" Kitana yelled, running for him again.

"You'll have to make me, now come on!" Liu jeered again.

Kitana's ferocity propelled her into a full assault. She forgot the terrible pain, the agony of losing her precious baby. She forgot that she was weak from barely eating and the whole ordeal, that her womb still dimly ached and that her breasts were still heavy with virgin milk. Kitana only remembered her pure, raw rage, she poured it all into this brawl with her husband. Liu kept pace with her frantic yet skilled barrage of attacks, but just barely, evading and blocking every one she threw. Neither knew how long it went on for, but by the time it ended both were well exhausted and covered in sweat and light bruises.

And then Kitana crumpled forward into his arms, finally unleashing the tears she hadn't allowed herself to cry. They sank down to the floor, Liu rocking and cradling his wife as she sobbed uproariously into his chest. He bit his lip and let his own tears silently fall.

Once Kitana finally calmed, she lifted her head from his chest and scrubbed her face. Finally meeting her sunken eyes with his of her own accord, she reached tremulous hands forward and gently thumbed his own trails away. Then she leaned in and met their lips, both lingering that way for several moments. It was the first kiss they had shared since before the incident. It was just his lips pressed against hers, pure and simple, and when they withdrew they rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Liu nodded. "So am I _Ai Ren_."

He knew they would be alright again, from this point forward.

* * *

*Tenchi - "Angel" in Japanese.

Whoa… this thing was pretty dark.

If you paid attention to the chapter "Empty Places," I brusquely stated that Liu and Kitana lost a baby. Someone asked me to write about it, and I originally didn't plan to this soon, but I was gripped by the urge to write something sad and a little gritty, and I love how it came out. So to whoever it was who made that suggestion before, here it is.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know!


	9. Breaking Paralysis (cont)

**Tales of Liutana II**

**Breaking Paralysis (cont.)**

* * *

_**Two Years Later…**_

"So…?" Liu asked tentatively. Kitana blew a breath outwards.

"So Doctor Hasato has confirmed it. I'm definitely pregnant... again." she answered with equal hesitation, though a smile immediately bloomed over both their faces.

Their slight apprehension was understandable, after all things had not gone so well the last time. Roughly two and a half years ago now, Kitana's last pregnancy came to an abrupt and tragic end. Neither she nor Liu had seen it coming: The entire pregnancy had gone smoothly, even _easily_, up until that horrid morning. In the very beginning she'd hardly gotten sick or felt much fatigue, and as she got heavier she had been comfortable and totally relaxed.

And then one morning, just a week shy of her six month mark, she awoke with stomach pains more intense and sudden than what she felt with her firstborn child. Then just an hour later, her baby boy… her sweet, already beloved Tenchi, was dead. Dead before he even had a chance to live. The blow was devastating, understandably more for Kitana than Liu. It had been so traumatic that she went completely catatonic for nearly a month. It took Liu nearly losing his patience with her completely to bring her back; but even after that day, when he goaded her into fighting him and releasing all the turmoil she kept inside, the process was long and arduous. It took many more weeks, many more tears, many more angry lashings, before Kitana finally had her feet planted firmly beneath her again. All the while, Liu was patient and supportive, and Kitana felt guilty for putting him through the ringer throughout her prolonged period spent healing. After about three months, for the most part, his wife was herself again.

But neither were ready for another baby just yet.

In the back of their minds both knew that they _still_ wanted another child, still desired for their sweet Mytaliah to have a sibling. But their experience and the fear it left was difficult to completely discard. So Kitana returned to her monthly doses of contraceptive herbs from the apothecary, keeping her body sterilized once she and Liu had recovered enough from the loss to resume their passionate couplings.

And so a year passed, and then another.

And then, on vacation in Ao Nanmei*, while watching as Liu and Mytaliah played in the surf, Kitana realized she was ready. The vague outline of another little figure dashing through the waves with them in her mind's eye made the sweet temptation too difficult to resist any longer. The memory of large eyes, tiny hands and feet, toothless little grins, and chubby, kissable cheeks began calling to her. And so she decided that it was time. Liu was ready too: For the past few months he had made very subtle hints at the prospect of having another child. Perfect timing. Later that night, after tucking their daughter into bed and assuring the guards were close by, Kitana took Liu down to one of their favorite haunts from their honeymoon almost nine years ago; a "cave" of sorts near the shore. She confided in him that she felt ready to try again to expand their family, and as she expected he was beyond ecstatic. They made love that night with remarkable passion, even for them: And Kitana made sure to abandon the preventative concoctions.

Like clockwork, around five weeks after she began to feel the tell-tale symptoms. Kitana was not one to come down with sickness very easily: So when she suddenly felt the urge to vomit upon smelling the fish making up her lunch, she knew immediately what was happening. As soon as she recovered from heaving her guts, she wrote a summons to the Court Physician. Being that it was still quite early, he waited another two weeks before making his visit, and during that time Kitana's waves of nausea continued, as well as the noticeable absence of her menstruation. When Hasato completed his examination, he basically told her what she already knew.

"Well, we had planned for this, so I'm definitely excited." Liu said.

"But nervous too… aren't you?" Kitana lowly asked. His smile fell somewhat, and he gave a single nod.

"Yes… but I'm sure we'll be alright this time."

"I hope so Liu." Kitana sighed, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his body. Liu reciprocated the embrace, kissing the crown of her head and nuzzling into her hair. She continued, "And I want to keep this quiet for as long as possible. I don't want the Court hassling us about ensuring that this pregnancy sticks. They were already pressing us about getting on with another one not long after we lost Tenchi."

"Yes I remember… insensitive bastards." Liu grumbled. The stiff, traditionally-minded members of the Assembly, thankfully fewer in number now than a few years earlier, eagerly coaxed the Prince and Princess to produce a second heir to the throne, a back-up future leader in case fate dealt a cruel hand to their daughter. Liu and Kitana were disgusted by how dispensable their children were to them; merely heirs to continue a bloodline and dynasty, not precious lives, _people_, that they loved and cherished. They paid them little mind though, and carried on with their personal lives as they had planned.

"Right, so if I get to the point when…" No, too negative. This time _would_ be it. Kitana corrected, "_until_, I can no longer hide the fact that I am carrying this child, no one outside family will know."

"I think that's for the best _Ai Ren_."

And so Liu and Kitana went on with their plan.

Kitana did not even inform her mother until she was nearly ten weeks into the pregnancy. Naturally Sindel was excited for her daughter, but also worried just as she and her husband were. She also agreed it be best to keep the news secret as long as possible. Around the same time, Kitana and Liu also told Mytaliah, who also was wary but bursting to the brim with excitement.

The months passed, and Kitana's belly grew larger and rounder. By the time she was eight months along, she and Liu finally felt relaxed. The child she carried inside her was strong and very much alive, kicking and shifting about nearly constantly at this point; costing her sleep at night and generally making her feel uncomfortable. But she took the lack of rest and the aches of latter pregnancy in stride, especially given she did not reach it the previous time. Feeling secure in the fact that this child would be born as its older sister was, Kitana and Liu rushed to make the preparations they had held off. The nursery they furnished for Tenchi, closed off since his passing, was reopened and thoroughly cleaned. The Argusean Temple was contacted, and plans were made for the new baby's Presentation ceremony, a standard practice of Edenian royalty that had been done for Mytaliah. By then the entire kingdom was aware of the impending arrival, and all were excited.

Kitana went into labor two weeks earlier than predicted, but by this point there was nothing to fear. The ordeal was mercifully brief, much quicker than how her first delivery had gone (as the midwife told her it likely would), and she was so very focused on bringing her new child into the world that she barely cried out. Within just six hours after her contractions grew severe, on a crisp, cool night in the beginning of October, Liu and Kitana's second child was born healthy and strong.

And to make the moment all the sweeter, it was another little boy. Of course he could not replace the one they had lost, even though they never got to know _him_, but this new son did so much good for their wounded hearts.

* * *

"Hello there little one." Liu crooned to his newborn son, whom he held up before his eyes. "We've waited a long time for you…"

Beside him in their bed, slumped back and exhausted, was Kitana, watching her husband with their baby, tears glistening in her eyes and a smile upon her lips. She turned to her left and kissed Mytaliah's forehead, who was curled into her side sound asleep. The youngest Princess _insisted _she be present for the birth of her baby brother, and withstood the midwife and assistants bustling about, the distressing sight of her mother in obvious pain, and the general graphic reality that was childbirth. She fell in love with the tiny boy instantly, holding him for nearly an hour. As it grew later, the seven-year-old's exhaustion became too much to resist, and Liu tucked her into his and his wife's bed; content to let her sleep with them at least until the baby cried to be fed. Kitana pulled herself up a bit, peering over into her son's face.

"He has my hair… but I think he'll look a lot like you." she noted to Liu.

"He's wonderful either way." Liu murmured reverently. He turned his gaze to his wife. "So… what will we call him?"

Kitana thought a moment. "I named Mytaliah… _you _name him."

"_Ai-yah_, give me all the pressure why don't you?" Liu teased, both of them chuckling. He thought for a long moment, then gazed down at the baby and smiled. "He's so serene… and you were so calm and focused when you delivered him. I think _Zian_ is perfect; Son of Peace."

"Son of Peace? Yes, that _is _perfect." Kitana lovingly said, planting a kiss on Liu's cheek.

The couple settled themselves down, setting Zian down between them as they caught a moment's rest. It wouldn't be long before he would wake them for his first night feeding, so they seized the opportunity for sleep while they could.

* * *

*Ao Nanmei - The name I gave to an island territory in Edenia that's a tourist location for rich folk. It translates roughly ( i'm talkin' "Bing-search" roughly) into "Blue Southern Ocean" in Japanese.

Upon reading through this series in its entirety thus far, it occurred to me that this installment of Tales revolves an awful lot around loss and grief. I don't know when or how I got so morose XP.

So I felt that I would write something happier to lighten the overall mood a bit, especially after that last chapter. And what better way than writing of when Liu and Kitana finally get their son?

Anyway, please review. And get ready because there's only one chapter left, and it'll be that lemon I was ORIGINALY putting up for chapter 7 (as I stated at the end of chpt 6).


	10. At the Beginning

**Tales of Liutana II**

**At the Beginning...**

* * *

'_The heart knows when it's found its soul mate, son. The first time I saw your mother's face, my heart pounded inside my chest, and everything but her ceased to exist…'_

Liu Kang gazed over to the woman walking beside him and wondered if he was experiencing that feeling his father used to always talk about when he was a boy.

He had only known her all of three weeks, yet already he felt a profound attraction to her; an attraction that he partially chastised himself for developing. He was only declared Earthrealm's Champion two months ago, a heavy responsibility that required all of his focus and absolutely _**no **_distractions. And here he was already falling for a woman, a woman that had only recently departed from the enemy's side no less! What in the Elder God's name was he thinking? But every time he looked at her, every time those somber, expressive blue eyes she had met his, he was intrigued, captivated.

He observed her surreptitiously as she gazed over the scenery around them. She was dressed differently now than when he first met her. She had shed the tight and rather revealing leotard of cobalt, as well as the matching gloves, boots, headband and mask. Liu was especially grateful of the omission of the latter, as he rather liked being able to see her lovely face uncovered. She now wore a long-sleeved tunic of deep navy trimmed with black, tied off with a black sash, with long pants of the same blue tucked into black boots. Her deep brunette hair, normally loose, was pulled back into a tight, slick plait that hung halfway down her back, a few stubborn strands hanging in attractive little wisps that framed her heart-shaped face. She looked more demure this way, more relaxed, yet still equally as stunning in his mind.

'_Say something, you oaf,' _Liu mentally grumbled.

For the past few minutes he had been silently struggling to start a casual conversation. When they had first met, during the Emperor's tournament, it was _she _who did most of the talking. She sought out his assistance in defeating her stepfather, told him of her family and realm's fate at his evil hand, and confided her worries about her treachery being discovered as well as fear of being unable to complete the daunting task she set out to accomplish. Liu mostly just listened, sympathetic to her cause and genuinely feeling compelled to help in any way he could. He encouraged her, tried to uplift her, and at times make her smile. Before they escaped, he did a pretty good job of it, but he was merely giving his feedback of the things she told him. Now the problem was solved, and they were safely in Earthrealm. It had been nine days since they arrived.

Now what?

Unbeknownst to him, she herself was having trouble approaching a subject for conversation. Liu had aroused feelings inside of her she had never felt before, not even once in her thousands of years. Something about how selfless he was, how he was willing to trust her, and seemed to genuinely care for her ignited some strange, fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach. Whenever he flashed his bright smile or those warm eyes settled on her, the feeling would spread from her head to her feet, flushing her cheeks and making her heart beat just a little bit faster than normal. She was not sure what to make of the feeling, and initially she thought it ridiculous, but now she was growing to like it; wanted to see where it would go, how it could flourish and change.

"Earthrealm is beautiful." Kitana finally managed to say. "And the Wu Shi Academy seems to be a peaceful place."

Finally, there was something.

Liu shrugged. "Earth isn't as perfect as it appears, and sometimes it can be a little _too _peaceful around here." he said casually.

"Is that another reason why you left for… where is it, America?" Kitana inquired.

"That was definitely a factor." Liu confirmed. "I genuinely wanted to see more of the world. I still do, if I ever have the time again."

"Maybe you will someday… if things remain calm." Kitana mused in rare optimism.

Another gap of silence fell, but it was far more relaxed this time. They walked side by side along the fortified wall enclosing the academy grounds, surrounded by tall, thick stocks of green bamboo composing the forest. Eventually they came to a bridge where a tall, cascading waterfall emptied into a flowing river below them. Kitana, having never seen so much fresh water in one place, approached the stone barrier and leaned over against it. The waterfall was close enough for her to reach out and feel a few trickles of cold water against her fingertips, and she did just that.

"Beautiful…" she said with quiet awe.

Liu smiled at the sight of her this way, all starry-eyed and full of almost childlike fascination. Kitana was very guarded: Even in the moments she confided him, she carefully kept her mask, both physical and emotional, in place. Every once in a while she would smile and her eyes would gleam with subdued, but true joy when he tried to lift her spirits, but those moments were always fleeting. Now that they were away from Outworld, away from the risk of them being caught, she was slowly letting her true nature show. Feelings that she kept a tight lid on were beginning to reveal themselves, and Liu felt privileged to be the one she revealed them to. He went and leaned over beside her.

Kitana gazed at her rippling reflection in the clear stream below, her smile fading as her thoughts turned brooding. She gave a sigh.

"I wonder what I will do now." she murmured quietly. "For so long now, I've envisioned ending Kahn as my most important objective. But I've begun to realize that I still have so much more work to do if I am to liberate my homeland."

"You'll find a way…" Liu said. "I'm sure that there are others who share your visions, other Edenians who wish to see their home restored."

Kitana scoffed. "I doubt they will trust the Emperor's 'daughter,' even if she is their princess. And I do not blame them."

"If anyone has enough determination to win their trust… it's you." Liu said. Kitana gazed at him questioningly. "I hope I'm not sounding too presumptuous, but from what I've seen thus far… you are a very brave and determined woman. I told you before myself that I'm not sure if I could ever take the risks you are taking." A small smile curled at Kitana's rosy lips, and she shook her head incredulously.

"What is it about you?" she asked him. "What is it about you that makes me feel so… assured? I don't know why Liu, but, something in me is drawn to you." Her eyes widened briefly, shocking herself by her easy admission of her budding feelings, and she quickly averted her gaze when her cheeks grew warm.

Liu himself was surprised and flattered by Kitana's openness, a slight blush coming to his face as well. He too, turned his eyes back to the water, but not before inching a bit closer to her: So close, their shoulders were but a hair's breadth from touching.

"I ask myself the same question about you…" he muttered, keeping his gaze on his hands. Kitana said nothing, glancing over to him briefly with a nervous smile; which he missed for his own shyness.

He was surprised again when Kitana closed the space between their shoulders. Neither dared to look at each other, and neither said a word.

Two mornings later, Kitana decided she had hidden away long enough. It was time for her to return to Outworld and begin her arduous ordeal to revive Edenia. She awoke that morning and dressed back into her battle attire, draping a cloak over herself and tossing the small satchel she brought with her onto her shoulder. Liu met her again that day to escort her, inwardly a bit saddened to see her leave. But she had her own life, her own objectives, and he had his. Besides, he had an inkling that he would be seeing her again fairly soon.

They went into the mountains behind the temple, and Kitana opened a portal. Liu watched as the spark she shot from her outstretched palm opened into a spiraling, crackling wormhole; feeling its pull tugging at the loose ends of his clothes. Kitana turned to him then, pulling down her mask to reveal her solemn smile.

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me. No words can express my gratitude." she said. Liu gave her the customary bow.

"It was an honor to help you." he said. His gaze softened, and he said, more personally, "Be safe, and at peace Kitana. I wish you the best of luck.

Kitana's heart throbbed. "Thank you. You too."

The two locked gazes for a moment, both reluctant to turn about and go on their way. Eventually Kitana found the strength to take a small step towards the vortex, and Liu took his own back onto the path. Giving a final smile and small wave, he began to turn.

"Liu wait!" Kitana called. He stopped immediately and turned back, and she ran the few paces until she stood directly in front of him, gazing intently up into his eyes.

"C-Can I ask one more thing of you?" she tentatively asked.

Liu nodded. "If it's within my power, I'll see it done." Kitana took another step, putting them even closer together. Both of them blushed from it. They were close enough to kiss, if either had the bravado…

"Just… promise me one thing." Kitana began quietly. "Promise me, no matter what battles you may face… whatever pain you must endure in your coming battles, do not let your struggles stomp the goodness out of you. You… you are easily the most selfless, caring person I have met, in all of my life, and I believe you are too good for the grim responsibility you hold." She paused, pulling her lips inward somewhat nervously.

"If things ever go badly, and I hate to tell you that they likely will, please… do not let the weight of it all destroy that goodness in your heart."

Liu was truly touched. She really felt that he was the kindest person she'd ever met? Even with how long she has lived? And she cared about him enough to want him to hold onto his kindness. In that moment, Liu felt his feelings for her deepen so much further. He smiled, giving her a determined nod.

"I will. I promise you… I will not allow that part of myself to cease to exist." he said with surety. Kitana returned his smile.

Suddenly she leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and his heart skipped a beat.

Without another word, Kitana pulled her mask back up over her face and raised the hood of her cloak. She turned on a heel and headed through the portal she created, and it shrunk away immediately when she crossed through.

For a while Liu stood there frozen, his thoughts swirling in a heady and completely smitten haze. Eventually he slowly turned and made his way back down the pathway in a love-struck kind of stupor; a dopey, lopsided grin on his face. When eventually crossed through the Temple's outer gate, Kung Lao was waiting casually for him. Immediately upon seeing the peculiar look on his friend's face, the hat-wielder cocked an eyebrow.

"Did Kitana make it through safely?" he inquired as Liu nearly strolled right past him.

"Mmh? Oh, yes, yes…" the Champion replied distractedly before continuing on. Kung's eyebrows screwed together in confusion as he watched Liu head on his way, noticing the way he seemed to float as he walked. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I wonder how the Elders would react when they find Liu has a girlfriend?" he muttered to himself.

Folding his arms casually behind his back, Kung chuckled nefariously as he headed to his own destination, scheming to tease Liu relentlessly about it later…

* * *

**Okay, so that wasn't the big raunchy lemon I said I'd post, but I had a change of heart and decided to post something sweeter. I found myself listening to this song randomly, and in a very fangirlish fashion, I sort of thought of these two and how I portray their story when i heard it. Few minutes later, this chapter was born. Hope you guys like it.  
**

** And that lemon hasn't been cast off into oblivion, you'll be seeing it as it's own oneshot (so calm down, fellow pervs ;P).**

**So, yeah... the end of Tales of Liutana II. Will there be a part III? Maybe, but not for a while. First priority now is Peace Millennium II, but I also will soon be posting a new, short story about the origin of Jade and Kitana's friendship. After that's all done, who knows!**

**Thank all of you who have been reading my work, even if you don't review or follow or whatever. I appreciate all of the feedback from all of those who do. Well, see ya round folks!  
**


End file.
